In Which These Two Smiles Meet
by Embellished
Summary: Fresh out of Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley sets out for life on her own. Along the way, she is thrust into wizarding high society and, before long, into the arms of Draco Malfoy. But are all the finely dressed witches and wizards she meets really as they seem?
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**A/N: **This story was written for **costanza** as part of the 2008 D/G Fic Exchange on LJ. It was inspired in part by Jane Austen's _Northanger Abbey_, but it is not by any means a direct adaptation. Readers familiar with the novel will recognize that I have borrowed some elements from it, but they are heavily modified to fit Draco and Ginny's characters and situation, and some of the parallels are quite subtle. Out of respect for Jane Austen, I made no attempt to imitate her style. I hope you enjoy it!

**Original Prompt: **

**BRIEFLY describe what you'd like to receive if you were to get a fic by describing...**  
**The tone/mood of the fic: **I'd like a comedy of manners, please! Something Jane Austen-y? ... maybe a D/G Northanger Abbey? (But with Ginny not quite so naive as Catherine Morland!). It doesn't have to be set in Regency (because then I get very picky about accuracy, I'm afraid), I just love fics in which there's a kind of Slytherin aristocracy which Ginny infiltrates in some way. Love across the class divide and all that. Post-Hogwarts, preferably.  
**An element/line of dialogue/object you would like in your fic:** "If I loved you less I could talk about it more", or another Jane Austen quote (if you're not a Jane Austen fan, lots are easily found on google. I don't mind adapting, either.)  
**Preferred rating of the the fic you want:** up to you, whatever fits  
**Canon or AU?** either  
**Deal Breakers (what don't you want?):** Adultery, long-haired Draco, sappy Draco, unhappy endings (Draco and Ginny apart or dead. Other casualties are generally acceptable if well done and conducive to the plot!)

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

There is a smile of love,  
And there is a smile of deceit,  
And there is a smile of smiles  
In which these two smiles meet.  
—William Blake, _The Smile_

**Part I**

_Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny Weasley saw the Seekers speed down the pitch in pursuit of the Snitch, and panicked. England was only ahead by 150 points, so if Mila Alavarez caught it now, the World Cup would end in a tie. After all of the hard work she and her teammates had put in over the past year, any result but a win would be unthinkable._

_Taking a deep breath, Ginny threw herself into Alvarez's path. The opposing Seeker managed to pull up in time to avoid a collision, but glared fiercely and shook her fist at Ginny. Ginny grinned cheekily at her, then turned away._

_Ginny's triumph was short-lived. She had distracted her own Seeker as well, and he had not managed to catch the Snitch. Even worse, a Peruvian Chaser had intercepted the Quaffle, and had made it halfway to England's goalposts._

_Ginny threw herself flat against her broom, flying faster than she ever had in her life. She was beside the Chaser in seconds, surprising him just enough that he lost concentration and fumbled the Quaffle. Ginny, watching for just such a mistake, dove beneath him, catching the ball in one hand and turning her broom 180 degrees with the other. Before the other Chasers knew what had happened, Ginny had made it to the other end of the pitch, and had scored on a startled Keeper._

_The crowd erupted. Triumphantly, Ginny turned around, pumping her fist, to see that just after she had scored, Alvarez had caught the Snitch. Thanks to Ginny's efforts, England had won the World Cup by a mere ten points. Her team surrounded her, slapping her on the back—the game's hero._

Ginny was startled from her daydream by a knock on her door. "Ginny, dear," her mother said cheerily, "it's nearly time for your Portkey."

"Coming, Mum," Ginny answered, turning from the window to give her old room one last look. She suspected that she would never look at it the same way again, after today. The thought made her sad in a way, but the prospect of living on her own—or mostly on her own, at least—quickly put such thoughts out of her mind. In a few minutes, she would leave to begin her professional Quidditch career. With a smile, Ginny levitated her trunk and made her way down to the Burrow's kitchen, where her parents were waiting.

Arthur handed Ginny a small pouch that clinked as she put it in her pocket. "Just a few Galleons to tide you over until they pay you," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Ginny said, then turned to her mother.

"Now, you take care of yourself, do you hear?" Molly asked. "Be sure to eat properly—you're nothing but skin and bones as it is. And be sure to take a cloak when you go out at night—it can get chilly this time of year, and you wouldn't want to catch cold, now would you?"

"I'll be careful, Mum," Ginny answered. She hugged both of her parents fiercely, saying, "I'll miss you both!"

Ginny clutched the empty cigarette packet that would carry her to Holyhead. After only a few seconds, she felt the jerk of the Portkey. She barely managed to call out a quick "Goodbye" before she disappeared in the swirl of space and time.

Ginny managed to land—if a little precariously—on both feet. She found herself in the sitting room of a small flat, cozy and full of light. Ginny smiled happily.

"Hello?" Ginny called out. "Alicia, are you here?" She was to share the flat with Alicia Spinnet, a Gryffindor a few years older than Ginny, who was another Chaser on the Harpies' reserve team. Hearing no reply, Ginny set out to explore the flat on her own.

The sitting room faced the wizarding end of Market Street, which was bustling with shoppers on a Sunday afternoon. Ginny paused at the window to watch a small, wizened old man make his way slowly into the Apothecary before turning away. A small kitchen with a table for two opened into the sitting room. The pantry was well-stocked with healthy foods; Ginny smiled, knowing her mother would have been relieved to see it.

Ginny followed a small hallway from the sitting room to a washroom and two bedrooms. The larger room was already strewn with clothing and other personal items, so Ginny directed her trunk to the smaller room. It was quite small; there was barely room enough for the bed, the wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a small writing desk, but it was pleasantly decorated in shades of pale blue, and there was a wide window seat. Ginny gasped as she pushed the curtains aside. The window offered a spectacular view of the harbor and the shining modern ferry port on the other side.

Ginny turned away from the window when she heard Alicia's voice. "Ginny?"

"I'm here!" Ginny called.

A moment later, Alicia bounded into the room. "Oh, Ginny!" she said with a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too! It's been ages, hasn't it?" Ginny answered.

"It sure has! I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. Isabella and I were out shopping and we totally lost track of time!"

It was only then that Ginny noticed that she and Alicia weren't alone. A tall blonde woman was standing near the door.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said absently, as she looked curiously at the stranger.

Noticing Ginny's expression, Alicia performed the introductions. "Ginny Weasley, this is Isabella Thierry. She's also on the team—a Seeker."

"It's nice to meet you," Ginny said, holding her hand out for the other woman to shake.

"And you!" Isabella said enthusiastically. "Alicia has told me so much about you that I feel as if I know you already. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!" She bypassed Ginny's hand and hugged her instead.

"So, Alicia," Ginny said with a smile. "Tell me what you have been doing lately."

Alicia and Isabella sat down, and the three of them chatted amicably while Ginny unpacked her trunk.

Alicia had started Auror training when she left Hogwarts, but once Harry defeated Voldemort, she decided to pursue the career she had always wanted, and signed with the Harpies.

Isabella had been born and raised in Somerset. "My mother was a Selwyn, you know," she said, as if in explanation. "But Papa insisted on Beauxbatons. He can be a terrible snob! Everything French is always best to him."

When Ginny's trunk was empty, she slammed it shut, and happily said, "Done!"

Isabella looked at her, startled. "That's it?" she asked. "But I didn't see any dress robes. Whatever will you wear to the Elliots' ball?"

"The Elliots' ball?" Ginny asked blankly.

"Yes!" Isabella said. "It's next weekend, and you must go, of course."

"Why must I?" Ginny asked.

"Everyone goes!" Isabella insisted.

"I've never gone to a ball before," Ginny said, then added, "except for the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, of course."

"You've also never been a professional Quidditch player before," Alicia added softly.

Ginny looked at her in confusion. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Sponsorship," Alicia answered. "Once you're out of the reserves, you can make a lot of money advertising various products. The people who own the companies that might hire you all go to the balls. They hire players they know, and they get to know you at the balls and society parties."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly. "I never would have thought of that."

"That's what _we're_ here for," Alicia said with a smile.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I don't have any dress robes," she whispered.

"Don't worry about that," Isabella said. "We'll just go shopping!" She looked at her watch, then added, "We still have four hours before the shops in Diagon Alley close!"

* * *

Ginny grinned as she slipped into a seat across from Isabella at the Wand and Staff, the local wizarding pub in Holyhead. "Dinner is on me tonight!" she said happily.

"Oh really?" Isabella asked. "What's the occasion?"

"I made it through the first week of training in one piece!" Ginny said triumphantly. Training had been brutal. She had flown more in the past week than she had during some whole summers growing up. In the evenings, she had worked on memorizing the team's playbook—all two hundred and forty-three pages of it. To top everything off, her style of play was very different from that of the other Chasers. She felt as if she had to relearn everything from scratch.

"And I'm treating tonight to thank you for your help in getting me here," Ginny added. During their shopping excursion on Sunday, she and Isabella had immediately hit it off. Over the course of the week, they had become fast friends. Isabella had been a huge help in introducing Ginny to the team and helping her learn plays. And when Ginny had gotten discouraged, Isabella had helped cheer her up.

"I hardly did anything," Isabella insisted. "I knew you would find your stride before too long."

"_I_ didn't think so!" Ginny said. "I was sure Gwenog would send me home, especially when it seemed like Alicia and I couldn't execute a Porskoff Ploy to save our lives."

"But you did manage it. I saw you do it today; it was absolutely beautiful. You sure can fly!" Isabella said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Ginny said, grinning. "But you're not so bad yourself. That Wronski Feint you did today would even give Harry a run for his money."

"Harry?" Isabella asked. "Do you mean Harry Potter?"

Ginny nodded. "Who else? I've never seen anyone with as much natural ability as he has."

"Is it true that he has actually stayed in your house?" Isabella asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Sure," Ginny said. "He and my brother Ron are best mates. Though they have a flat in Diagon Alley now, so I don't see them as much as I used to."

"He's in Auror training, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Ginny said with a fond smile. "He's already saved the world once, but for some reason, he wants to keep on doing it."

"Is he very brave?"

Ginny looked at Isabella incredulously. "Yes, of course," she said.

There was a pause as Isabella focused intensely on prodding her mushy peas. Ginny knew that there was something else Isabella wanted to ask, but she was building up to it.

"And… Is it… Alicia said…" Isabella paused to take a deep breath, before asking in a great rush, "Is it true that you actually dated him?"

Ginny blushed slightly, and said quietly, "Yes, for a while."

"What was it like?" Isabella asked breathlessly.

Ginny shrugged. She didn't like talking about her few weeks with Harry. At the time, she had been giddy with happiness, but looking back on it, it really was a disappointment. They had snogged whenever they had the chance, but other than that, there wasn't much to their relationship. That wasn't what Isabella wanted to hear, though. It was never what people wanted to hear when they asked her about Harry.

"I'd love to meet him," Isabella said wistfully.

"I'll introduce you someday," Ginny said with a smile.

Isabella's eyebrows shot up. "You would do that? That's so nice of you!" She paused slightly, then asked, "Do you think he'll be at the ball tomorrow?"

Ginny snorted with laughter. "Harry? At a ball? I don't think so! That would take a minor miracle or extreme coercion."

"Oh," Isabella said, clearly disappointed. "Another time, then."

"I'm sure an opportunity will present itself sooner or later," Ginny said gently.

"You're right," Isabella answered. Then she smiled widely. "So are you ready for your first big ball?" And with that, the conversation turned toward dress robes and shoes, and other such things.


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

**Part II**

_Ginny was the belle of the ball. Her beauty outshone that of all of the other women in attendance. They muttered and scowled every time she glanced their way._

"_May I have this dance?" a stunningly handsome dark-haired young man asked, bowing deeply._

_Ginny took his hand with a smile. He led her elegantly about the dance floor, and she followed him flawlessly._

_When the music ended, she was immediately approached by another young man, and she was surprised to see a line of others waiting their turns to dance with her._

"Oops!" Alicia had pulled Ginny's hair a little too hard. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Ginny said, coming back to the present. "It's the price we pay for beauty, right?"

"I'm afraid so," Alicia answered. "There, how do you like that?"

Ginny turned toward the mirror. Alicia had manipulated her hair into an elegant twist which, along with the low neckline of her dress robes, made her neck look particularly graceful.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said with a smile. She could almost believe her daydream would come true if she looked like this. After a moment, she looked anxiously at Alicia and asked, "Are you sure I don't need an invitation?"

"Of course," Alicia said briskly. "Mr. Elliot is a huge Quidditch fanatic—the biggest one I've ever met. He loves everything and everyone who has anything at all to do with the game. He'll be thrilled to meet you!"

"I hope so," Ginny said tentatively.

"I know so," Alicia said with a smile. "And once people see you there tonight, you're sure to be invited to the Bertrams' ball next week, and all the rest after that."

"There's another ball next week?" Ginny asked, startled. She wasn't sure she would have enough money to keep buying new dress robes every week, even once she started getting paid. And even worse, she had absolutely no idea how to behave at a society ball.

"Yes, of course," Alicia said. She paused and then added, "You shouldn't worry about it, you know. The first couple of balls are always awkward, but you get used to it. In a month it will be old hat. And it will all end up paying for itself in the end, so don't go thinking about money!"

"But I don't have very much."

"You will," Alicia said, "especially with the way you fly. And Isabella and I will happily lend you anything you need until your savings start to grow."

"You'd do that for me?" Ginny asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are friends for?" Alicia said. "Now, we're already verging on being unfashionably late. Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Ginny said dubiously.

"Good," Alicia responded, taking Ginny's arm and Apparating them both.

They stopped to greet their hostess Mrs. Elliot in the entrance hall, then set off to find Mr. Elliot. "He never greets people as he should," Alicia said. "He finds it utterly boring. He's lucky everyone likes him, or he'd never be able to get away with it."

As Alicia led her through the Elliots' mansion, Ginny was amazed by the sheer number of rooms. They passed through seven or eight before they reached the salon where the formidable Mr. Elliot was holding court.

"My dear Miss Spinnet!" boomed a voice from across the room. "How lovely to see you!" Ginny and Alicia made their way through the masses to reach a portly gentleman with a monocle and a walrus mustache, wearing what appeared to be old Quidditch robes that had faded almost to gray. "How is your training progressing?"

"Hello, Mr. Elliot," Alicia said. "We've only been training for a week, but I think it's been going quite well, especially now that we have Ginny here."

Mr. Elliot seemed to notice Ginny for the first time. He turned towards her, looking her up and down.

"Mr. Elliot," Alicia said formally, "may I present Miss Ginevra Weasley, newly signed to the Harpies' reserve team. Ginny, this is Mr. Elliot, our host tonight, and one of our greatest supporters."

"How do you do?" Ginny asked demurely.

"I do quite well, if I do say so myself," Mr. Elliot responded with a great belly laugh which set some of Ginny's fears to rest. "So you're new to Quidditch, are you?"

"I'm new to _professional_ Quidditch," Ginny answered, looking him in the eye, "but I _did_ play at Hogwarts."

"Gryffindor, I suppose, considering your family history?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Which position do you play?"

"Chaser," Ginny said, and then she smiled slightly and added, "but I did fill in as Seeker a few times when Harry Potter couldn't play."

"Oh ho!" Mr. Elliot said. "Filled in for Potter, did you? Those are awfully big shoes to fill. How'd you do?"

"I never missed the Snitch," Ginny answered.

Mr. Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Well, I only played a few games as Seeker."

"Still, with a record like that, why switch to Chaser?"

Ginny shrugged. "Playing Seeker is so boring!" she said.

"B-boring?" Mr. Elliot asked.

"Sure," Ginny said. "You spend most of the game flying around by yourself, looking for the Snitch. When you do spot it, you generally end up having fifteen seconds of true excitement, then it's all over. I'd much rather be _doing_ something."

"I see," Mr. Elliot said, his eyes lit with amusement. He turned to Alicia. "Thank you for bringing Miss Weasley, Miss Spinnet. I quite like her, I think." He paused for a moment, looking off into the distance. "Isn't that your young man, dear?" he asked.

Alicia looked in the same direction as Mr. Elliot and nodded. She had turned slightly pink.

"Well, off with you, then!" Mr. Elliot said. "Miss Weasley and I will manage without you."

Alicia looked at Ginny, who nodded. "If you don't mind, I think I will."

"Of course!" Mr. Elliot said. In a moment, Alicia was gone.

"So, Miss Weasley," Mr. Elliot said after a moment, "what do you think of the Harpies' prospects this year?"

"They're not too bad," Ginny answered thoughtfully. "Puddlemere and the Arrows will pose a challenge, but we may be able to take them." She paused. "Of course, our prospects would be much better if they took me out of the reserves and played me on the regular team!"

Mr. Elliot looked startled for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Oh yes, I do like you," he said. "You have spirit!" He paused for a moment, looking around him. "I suppose you would like to dance, wouldn't you?"

Ginny was a bit startled by the question. When she had considered dancing at the ball, she had assumed she would dance with men more her age, but she didn't want to insult her host. "Yes, that would be lovely," she said quietly.

"Of course you would," Mr. Elliot said as he grabbed the arm of a young man who was passing. "Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy," he said to the young man. "My new friend here would like to dance, but she doesn't know anyone. Would you do the honors?"

Ginny froze. Malfoy? He had tormented her and her friends at Hogwarts, and had even caused injuries to two of her brothers. She didn't want to dance with _him_. Even worse, there was no way he would dance with her; it was common knowledge that he looked down on her family. And then she would be disgraced before the evening had really even begun. Ginny stiffened in anticipation of Draco's rejection.

"Of course, sir," Draco answered. He turned to her with a polite expression on his face.

"Ah! Very good, very good," Mr. Elliot said. "Mr. Malfoy, this is Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy."

"We are already acquainted, Mr. Elliot," Draco said evenly. "We were at Hogwarts together."

"Of course you were!" Mr. Elliot boomed. "You must have all sorts of news to catch up on!"

"Indeed," Draco said with a small smile. Ginny had trouble keeping her shock from showing as Draco turned to her, offering his arm, and asking, "Shall we?"

Ginny was silent as Draco led her onto the dance floor. What was there for her to say anyway? She would just wait for the music to end so she could make her escape.

"It is conventional to converse while dancing, you know," Draco said dryly after a minute or two.

Ginny looked up at him. "It is?" she asked. "But whatever would we have to talk about?"

"We could catch up with each other, as Mr. Elliot suggested," Draco offered.

Ginny pursed her lips. "That would presuppose that we had ever spoken to each other before, except to hurl curses at one another."

"That's not entirely true," Draco said with amusement. "I remember taunting you mercilessly about your silly crush on Potter more than once."

"So do I!" Ginny said indignantly. "Can you blame me for being dubious about our chances for conversation now?"

"Perhaps not," Draco said. "But we aren't at Hogwarts anymore. We are at one of the premier events of the social season. It would be the height of rudeness to make a scene."

"All right," Ginny said. "For the sake of appearances, I will attempt to make polite conversation with you, as long as you are polite in return."

"Very well," Draco said. He led Ginny effortlessly into a complicated spin. When she was facing him once more, Draco's expression had become serious again.

"So, Miss Weasley," Draco asked, "what have you been doing since leaving Hogwarts? Something to do with Quidditch, I presume?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

Draco raised one eyebrow. "It wasn't that difficult to deduce," he said. "Old Elliot is completely single-minded about the sport. If he took a fancy to you, you must be connected somehow."

"Oh," Ginny said, feeling overwhelmed. There must be millions of facts like that which those born to high society knew automatically. How long would it take her to learn enough to fit in?

Draco spoke again, distracting Ginny from her thoughts. "Are you still playing Quidditch?"

"I just joined the Harpies' reserve team," Ginny answered.

"Impressive," Draco said, raising his eyebrows. "Gwenog Jones can be extremely picky when it comes to recruiting. Still playing Chaser?"

Ginny nodded. "Why didn't you think I was a Seeker?" she asked. "Everyone else does."

"You were a pretty good Seeker, but you were an even better Chaser."

"And you knew this because…?"

"You don't think I wouldn't keep track of all the opposing players? Know thine enemy, Weasley. It's good advice, in Quidditch, business, or any other situation."

"In what situations do you use it now, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Draco didn't respond.

"Now you know what I do all day; how about you?" Ginny prompted.

"I work with my father, running our family business."

Ginny frowned. "But what do you _do_?"

"Our company imports and sells magical objects, develops new products, and invests in promising new businesses. My father and I oversee it all, which means lots of meetings with owners of other business, writing contracts, and things like that."

"It sounds dreadfully boring," Ginny said forcefully.

"It can be," Draco said with a nod. "We can't all be professional Quidditch players, I'm afraid. But I find other things to enjoy in life."

"Like these balls?" Ginny asked.

"After a while, all the parties feel almost like work as well. Occasionally something different happens to make them interesting, though." A small smile had returned to Draco's face. "This is your first society event, is it not?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Your arrival created quite a sensation indeed," Draco said. "Everyone is horribly curious about how a Weasley will fare in high society."

"Including you?"

"I was," Draco said, "but not anymore."

"I believe I will take that as a compliment, whether you meant it that way or not," Ginny said with a smile. She looked curiously around her at the other couples. "Will they be watching my every move?"

"Of course," Draco answered matter-of-factly. "But they won't be anything other than polite to you. It just isn't done."

"No," Ginny said wryly. "They'll just talk cattily about me behind my back!"

"I do believe you are catching on!" Draco said with a genuine smile, bringing them to a halt.

Ginny was surprised to notice that the music had ended. The dance had felt much shorter than she had expected.

Draco led Ginny from the dance floor. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Weasley. I quite enjoyed it."

"It was my pleasure," Ginny answered with a slight blush.

Draco bowed slightly and was gone.

Ginny, alone again, looked around at the unfamiliar faces. Couples were pairing up for the next dance. Not having a partner, Ginny left the ballroom, hoping to find Alicia or Isabella. She made her way to the salon where she had first met Mr. Elliot. Neither of her teammates were there, but there was someone else that she knew.

"Kingsley!" Ginny called out, hurrying to his side. "It's so good to see you! It's been ages!" Kingsley Shacklebolt had always been one of her favorite members of the Order of the Phoenix; he had made a point of treating her as an adult.

"Why, if it isn't Ginny Weasley!" Kingsley said with a wide smile. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I just started playing on the Harpies' reserve team. Some of my teammates told me I had to come to meet people who will be able to help my career in the future."

"Your friends advised you well," Kingsley said with a nod. "It can never hurt you to have contacts. But more importantly, congratulations! How has training gone so far?"

Kingsley listened attentively as Ginny plunged into the details of her first week as a Harpy. She was recounting her struggles with the Porskoff Ploy when she felt a prickling in the back of her neck, as if someone was staring at her. She stopped talking and looked about her.

"What is it?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh, it's probably nothing," Ginny said with a sigh. "I just thought I could feel someone staring at me. I've been feeling that way all night, but this just seemed really intense."

"I wouldn't be surprised if people were staring at you," Kingsley said.

Thinking of Draco's comments, Ginny asked, "Have I done something to embarrass myself?"

"No, not at all!" Kingsley said. "It's just that you look very nice tonight, so I'm sure all the young men are watching you, hoping for a dance."

Ginny blushed. Before she could thank Kingsley, a young man approached them. "Excuse me, Minister," he said. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Mr. Weston has arrived, and you said you wanted to speak to him tonight."

"Quite right," Kinsley said. "You must excuse me, Ginny. Duty calls!"

"Of course," Ginny said, suddenly remembering that Kingsley was the Minister of Magic now, and she had just monopolized a good half hour of his time. She was mortified.

As Kingsley walked away, Ginny looked around and realized once again how few people she knew at the ball. She resumed her search for one of her friends. Along the way, she saw a few people she knew—Cho Chang dancing with a tall, dark-skinned man, Blaise Zabini sitting on a sofa with Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy deep in conversation with his father—but she didn't feel comfortable approaching any of them.

After she had wandered aimlessly for what felt like forever, Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a powerfully built man with piercing blue eyes.

"You're Ginny Weasley, aye?" he asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I'm Oliver Wood," the man said. "We were in Gryffindor together for a couple of years, and I was friends with your brothers."

"Of course!" Ginny said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Oliver said. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," Ginny said.

Ginny enjoyed her dance with Oliver. They unsurprisingly spoke mostly of Quidditch, but also discovered that they both had a love of the history of magic as well. She was surprised at how quickly the time passed.

Soon, it was time for supper. Ginny sat at a table with Alicia, her boyfriend Reggie Macmillan, and several other young people. The conversation was lively, and two of the men asked her to dance with them after dinner.

By the end of the evening, Ginny was happy but exhausted. When she finally crawled into bed that night, however, she was disturbed to find that her thoughts didn't stray to any of pleasant young men she had danced with, but to Draco Malfoy instead.


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

**Part III**

"You seemed to enjoy your first ball," Alicia said to Ginny the next morning.

"I did," Ginny said, collapsing onto the sofa next to Alicia, and taking a large gulp of tea. "I just wish it hadn't ended quite so late!"

"You'll get used to it."

"I certainly hope so." Ginny paused. "Do we really have to go to these every week?"

"I'm afraid so," Alicia answered. "At least until we make names for ourselves."

"Ugh," Ginny said. "I'm more likely to make a name for myself by doing something stupid at one of the balls out of sheer ignorance!"

"That's not true at all!" Alicia said. "You seemed to do quite well last night."

"I was a nervous wreck."

"It didn't show," Alicia said. "Not to me, anyway."

"Draco Malfoy noticed."

"Malfoy?" Alicia asked. "How did you end up talking to him?"

"It was all your fault, really," Ginny said with a grin. "You left me with Mr. Elliot, who grabbed him and made him dance with me."

"I'm sorry about that," Alicia said sheepishly. "But you seemed to be doing well with Mr. Elliot, and I really did want to see Reggie."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said. "It wasn't so bad. Malfoy was actually polite."

"That doesn't surprise me," Alicia said. "Etiquette is very important in polite society."

"But he never worried about insulting me at Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"I know. It's strange. All the Slytherins seem different now," Alicia said thoughtfully. "I don't know if it was because of the war, or because they just grew up. Or it could be that by being worthy of attending their parties, we are suddenly worthy of their respect. I really have no idea."

The two women sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Well, enough about Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies," Alicia said, breaking the silence. "Did my eyes deceive me, or did I see you dancing with the delectable Oliver Wood?"

Ginny blushed. "I did dance with him. He was very nice."

"And very nice looking!"

"Yes, that too," Ginny mumbled.

Ginny was saved from further teasing by Isabella's head appearing in the fire.

"Ginny! Alicia! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! You'll never guess who I danced with last night!"

"Why don't you come on through and tell us?" Alicia asked, holding her hand out to the other woman.

When Isabella had come through the fire, brushed the soot off of herself, and settled in an armchair, she asked, "So, are you going to guess?"

"No," Alicia said firmly.

Isabella pouted briefly, then her face lit up in a huge grin. "Roger Davies!"

"Really?" Alicia asked. "You've been trying to get his attention for ages!"

"And it finally worked," Isabella said with satisfaction. "I just hope he'll dance with me again at the Bertrams' ball next week."

"We'll just have to make sure you are so breathtakingly gorgeous that he has no choice," Alicia said with a smile. "I think this calls for a visit to Adela Allen's boutique."

Isabella squealed in happiness.

"Ginny should buy robes there too," Alica said, turning to Ginny, who had been watching the exchange silently. "Guess who she danced with last night?"

"Who?" Isabella asked breathlessly.

"Oliver Wood!" Alicia said.

"Really?" Isabella asked.

Ginny nodded, then absently said, "And Draco Malfoy."

Alicia raised an eyebrow at Ginny, but neither she nor Isabella noticed, because Isabella gushed, "Oh my gosh! He is _so_ fit!"

Ginny blushed. She hadn't really thought about it the night before, but Draco Malfoy really was a very good-looking man, with his aristocratic features and those dancing gray eyes. She sighed.

"I would _love_ to dance with _him_ too," Isabella said with a far-away look on her face. "It's too bad that his family is so dodgy."

"Well, if we're going to Adela Allen's, we had best go soon," Alicia said, effectively distracting Isabella, but not Ginny, who couldn't keep her mind off a certain blond man, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Over the next week, Ginny trained hard. She practically lived and breathed Quidditch. By Saturday, she was ready for a break. She found that when she put on her new dress robes, she was more excited than nervous about the impending ball.

Alicia had received an urgent owl from her mother just before she and Ginny were to leave, so Ginny Apparated on her own. She had barely finished greeting the Bertrams when she heard a voice say in her ear, "Good evening, Miss Weasley."

Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy in front of her. "Mr. Malfoy," she said as calmly as she could, considering her racing heart.

"I see that you survived your first big society event and still came back for more," Draco said.

"I did," Ginny said with a smile. "You didn't manage to intimidate me!"

"I'm glad," Draco said, looking Ginny up and down. "You don't look half bad. Is that an Adela Allen?"

Ginny turned a bright shade of pink, and looked down at her hands. "Thank you, and yes, it is," she said quietly.

"My, my, my. Who are you trying to impress?"

Ginny took a deep breath for courage, and then said, "Well, there was one person I danced with last week."

"Oh, really?" Draco asked smoothly, one eyebrow raised. "And who might that be?"

Ginny looked up at Draco with a small smile. "Yes, indeed. It was so nice to catch up with Oliver Wood again, after all."

Draco stiffened. Ginny laughed, and he relaxed. "So it's going to be that way, is it?" he asked.

"What way is that?" Ginny asked innocently, but with a small smile.

"I see it is," Draco said with a smile that made Ginny's knees weak. "Would you care to dance?"

"I don't suppose I have anything better to do," Ginny said.

"Well, we can't have you spending the whole evening bored, can we?" Draco asked, taking Ginny's arm and steering her toward the ballroom.

Draco was silent for the first few minutes after they began to dance.

"I thought it was customary to converse while dancing," Ginny said quietly after a while.

"It is," Draco said, looking down at her with a serious expression on his face. "It just seems that the usual topics of conversation seem so mundane when it comes to you. I've been trying to think of something new and different."

"Hm," Ginny said contemplatively. "You could start by explaining how you knew the designer of my dress."

Draco laughed. "With the amount of shopping I've done with my mother, I would have had to be very thick indeed not to learn something."

"I guess that explains it," Ginny said dubiously.

"When you meet my mother, you will understand better," Draco said, sending Ginny's mind racing. _When_ she met his mother?

"Perhaps," Ginny managed to say. She searched her mind for a less dangerous topic. "You seem to know a lot about the people at these events. Tell me about some of them."

"Very well," Draco said. "Do you want just the facts, or shall I embellish them with catty comments as well?"

"Oh, by all means include the catty comments," Ginny said with a smile. "How will I ever learn if I don't have all the information available to me?"

Draco looked around him, then smiled. "Do you see that dark-haired woman over there, in the green dress?"

Draco turned Ginny so she could see who he was talking about without turning her head. She nodded. "The one dancing with the rather elderly looking man?"

"Yes," Draco said. "That's Blaise Zabini's mother."

"I've heard she's been married seven times," Ginny said.

"Eight now," Draco said. "And there's speculation that the man she's dancing with—his name is Willoughby—will be number nine."

"That's a lot of husbands."

"It is. And they've all died mysteriously, and left her all their gold."

Ginny looked at Draco with wide eyes. "She must be very rich by now."

"Quite rich. And that's what will lead to her downfall."

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"John Willoughby is stone broke. He's planning to marry her for her money, while she thinks she is marrying him for his."

"Oh!" Ginny said. "That's horrible!"

Draco shrugged. "I thought you wanted to know about people," he said.

"I did," Ginny said with a bit of a shudder. "But tell me something happier next."

Draco obliged, telling Ginny all about three of the other couples on the floor before he led her off. "I'm parched after all of this dancing," he said. "Shall we get something to drink?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm really tired for one dance."

"One dance?" Draco asked with amusement. "We've been dancing for well over an hour."

"We have?" Ginny asked, dumbfounded.

"We have," Draco confirmed, guiding Ginny out of the room with a hand on the small of her back. She shivered slightly at the contact.

"What would you like?" Draco asked as they stepped into the dining room, where a spread of canapés was displayed.

"I don't suppose there's any Butterbeer at fancy events like this, is there?" Ginny asked with a wry smile.

"No, I'm afraid not," Draco said. "There's wine, or punch if you would prefer not to have any alcohol. And if you are really daring, I know where the men keep the Firewhisky."

"White wine would be fine," Ginny said primly. She'd never had wine before, but she didn't want to seem unsophisticated, and Firewhisky was completely out of the question.

"As you wish," Draco said, slipping away to retrieve their drinks.

When Draco returned, Ginny quietly sipped her wine, trying to look as if the flavor wasn't new to her. She turned away to hide a grimace. Ginny was certain that Draco understood, but she was grateful that he was polite enough not to mention it.

After a few quiet moments, Draco and Ginny were joined by the last person Ginny wanted to see.

"Ah, Draco," Lucius Malfoy said. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He turned expectantly towards Ginny, and she fought to keep from shuddering. Although they had never formally met, Ginny associated Lucius Malfoy with two of her least pleasant memories.

"Of course, Father," Draco said. "This is Ginevra Weasley. Miss Weasley, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

In an effort to be polite, Ginny held her hand out to shake. Instead, Lucius took it and kissed the back of her knuckles.

Ginny unconsciously took a step closer to Draco as Lucius released her hand.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Weasley," Lucius said. "I hope my son has kept you properly entertained this evening."

"Yes," Ginny forced out. "I have had a wonderful time."

"Splendid," Lucius said with a smile that Ginny found extremely disconcerting. "Might I persuade you to join my wife and me at our table for supper?"

"I…" Ginny began, searching desperately for a polite way to demur.

"I'm sorry, Father, but Miss Weasley has promised to eat with one of her friends tonight," Draco said firmly, returning his hand to the small of Ginny's back.

"That's too bad," Lucius responded. "Perhaps another time, then."

"Yes, another time," Ginny said quietly.

"I'll hold you to that," Lucius said, and Ginny forced a smile. "But for now I will leave you two to yourselves. I expect you will want to dance a little more before supper."

Ginny stood very still until Lucius had disappeared into the crowd, then turned to Draco. "Thank you," she said. "I just froze." She stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know he's your father, but…"

"But he can be extremely overbearing at times," Draco said. "There's no need for you to apologize."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you anyway," she said. "You got me out of a tight spot. Of course, I don't have any plans to eat with a friend, so it might be a case of out of the frying pan, into the fire."

"Not to worry," Draco said confidently, looking about the room. "We just need to find one of your friends and make plans accordingly."

Ginny laughed. "That's easier said than done! Do you know how hard it is to find someone at one of these events? Last time, I wandered for ages without finding them."

"Ah, but you weren't with me," Draco said. "Who do you know?"

"Well enough to have made plans to eat supper with?" Ginny asked. "Alicia Spinnet or Isabella Thierry. There might be other people I know here, but if so, I haven't seen them."

"You doubt me?" Draco asked with a smile. "Two people is one more than we need. Watch and learn." He offered his arm to Ginny and swept her out of the room and into the ballroom.

Draco glanced briefly around the room, then immediately turned to the left. Ginny saw that they were moving towards corner where a number of sofas and armchairs had been arranged to give their occupants a view of the dance floor. As they approached, Ginny saw Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson sitting next to one another on a loveseat.

"Hello, Pansy, Blaise," Draco said as he pulled Ginny to a stop in front of them. Pansy looked up at them, but Blaise hardly took his eyes off the dancing couples.

"Hello, Draco," Pansy said, one corner of her mouth turning up slightly. "Having a pleasant evening?"

"The best one in a long time," Draco answered smoothly. "Do you remember Ginevra Weasley?"

"Of course," Pansy said.

"It's good to see you again, Weasley," Blaise said, looking at her briefly as he spoke.

"You too," Ginny said quietly. She couldn't quite remember, but she thought that was more words than Blaise had ever said to her in their whole acquaintanceship.

"We're looking for Alicia Spinnet or Isabella Thierry," Draco said. "Do you know where they might be?"

"Thierry is probably a better bet," Pansy said. "Daphne mentioned that she was trying to chat up Roger Davies in the blue salon about ten minutes ago. Last time I saw Spinnet, she and Reggie Macmillan were headed for the gardens, so I wouldn't go looking for her unless you want to catch them mid-snog."

"Thank you," Draco said. "The blue salon it is." With a nod, he swept Ginny away. She looked back in time to see a highly amused expression on Pansy's face.

When they arrived in the blue salon, Isabella was indeed there, but there was no sign of Roger Davies. Ginny thought this just as well. Otherwise, she would have to compete for her friend's attention.

"Miss Thierry," Draco said, approaching Isabella.

Isabella turned towards Draco and smiled widely. "Mr. Malfoy!" she said. "It's lovely to see you again!"

"I have a favor to ask you," Draco said conspiratorially.

"Yes?" Isabella asked a little breathlessly.

Ginny frowned. For some reason, she didn't like the way her friend was responding to Draco. But before she could think too much about it, Draco was speaking again.

"I'm afraid I told someone that Miss Weasley was having supper with you tonight, but she tells me you hadn't actually made any plans."

Isabella seemed to notice Ginny for the first time. She smiled brightly after her initial look of surprise faded.

"If you could make sure there is a seat for her at your table," Draco continued, "it would save me from being called a liar."

"Of course! I'm happy to help you," Isabella said brightly. "And Ginny, of course," she added. "There's nothing easier."

"Thank you," Draco and Ginny said at the same time. They looked at each other, Draco raising an eyebrow and Ginny smiling shyly.

"Will you join us, Mr. Malfoy?" Isabella asked, interrupting Draco and Ginny's moment.

Draco turned back to her and said, "I'm afraid not. I have a previous engagement. Business, you know?"

Ginny's heart sank at Draco's words, and Isabella said disappointedly, "I guess you must put business before pleasure."

"I must," Draco said quietly, his eyes on Ginny. Looking back at Isabella, he said, "Thank you again, Miss Thierry. I'm sure I will see you again soon."

"I hope so!" Isabella said with a smile, as Draco began to lead Ginny back to the ballroom.

"Would you care to dance again before supper?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded. Soon they were swirling around the dance floor once more.

"Tell me about Parkinson and Zabini," Ginny said after they had been dancing for a few minutes.

"They both live for gossip," Draco said. "They know everything that goes on at these events. They watch the goings-on like hawks, even when they appear to be doing something else. They also have spies everywhere—people who will report interesting details to them in exchange for the latest news on someone else."

"That's kind of creepy," Ginny said with a shudder.

"Perhaps, but I got used to it years ago," Draco answered. "And they're quite useful when you want information."

"I guess so!" Ginny said.

The pair fell silent again until the music ended. "I'll escort you to the supper room," Draco said.

"Thank you," Ginny said, not knowing where to go.

They stepped through an archway into a room filled with round tables. Ginny saw Isabella on the opposite side of the room, and began to move in that direction, but Draco stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Before we part for the rest of the evening," Draco said quietly, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course," Ginny said with a smile. "What is it?"

"Miss Weasley… Ginevra, would you have dinner with me one night this week? Maybe on Thursday?"

Ginny blushed, but her smile grew wider. "I'd love to... Draco," she said.

"Wonderful," Draco said with a smile. "I'll pick you up at seven."

_

* * *

_

Ginny and Draco were walking hand in hand through a moonlit garden. The scent of roses and gardenias was making Ginny's head light, but not as much as Draco's presence at her side. They walked close together, moving slowly down the flagstone path, deliberately keeping in contact with one another.

_Draco paused, stepping away from Ginny, and she shivered with the loss of heat. He used his wand to cut a rose from one of the bushes by the path, then to charm away the thorns, before handing it to her. "For you," he whispered, "though it is not nearly as lovely."_

_Soon they came to a small hill with a gazebo at its apex. They leaned against the railing and looked out at the surrounding gardens. "Beautiful," Ginny said quietly._

"_Yes," Draco whispered. Ginny turned. He was looking not at the garden, but at her. "Yes."_

_Ginny watched, entranced, as Draco moved closer and closer to her, pressing her back against the railing. "Yes," he whispered once more as he leaned towards her—_

"Excuse us for a moment, please." Isabella grabbed Ginny's arm, dragging her away from the table and into a small room that opened into the supper room.

"Ginny, you've got to snap out of it!" Isabella said.

"Hm?" Ginny said vaguely.

"I said that you need to return to earth and start paying some attention to the people and things around you," Isabella said with a smile. "I'm not sure your water glass could stand being knocked over again!"

Ginny blushed. "I just didn't see it," she said sheepishly.

"Yes, I know," Isabella said, amused. "Twice. What has you so distracted anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ginny said, looking away.

"It's certainly not nothing!" Isabella said. "Oliver Wood—one of the most sought-after men in the country—has been trying desperately to have a conversation with you, and you can't even manage that!"

"I know," Ginny said. "I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise. I just…"

Ginny looked back toward the supper room, where she caught a flash of silver blond hair. She sighed. Isabella followed her gaze and her eyes widened.

"It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" she asked. "You're mooning over Draco Malfoy!"

"No, I'm not!" Ginny said just a little too quickly.

"You are!" Isabella said. After a pause, she added, "I can't say I blame you!"

"It's just that he's so different than he was in school—he's been so nice to me, and he's funny and I lose track of time when I talk to him and—"

"And he's devilishly good looking?" Isabella interrupted.

"Yes," Ginny admitted with a whoosh of air.

"Thank you. Admitting you have a problem is the first step towards fixing it."

Ginny groaned. She wasn't sure she wanted to fix it, and that had her very worried indeed.

"Now," Isabella said. "Take a deep breath. In a minute, we are going to go back into that room, and you are going to put all thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of your mind. You are going to be the charming supper companion I know you can be. Afterwards, you are going to dance with Oliver Wood and anybody else who asks. You only need to last another hour or two, and then you can go home and indulge in all the naughty thoughts you want. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I think so," Ginny answered meekly. "Thanks for your help."

"Any time, my dear," Isabella said.

Ginny straightened her posture, plastered a smile on her face, and braced herself for the rest of the evening.


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

**Part IV**

Ginny stumbled out of training late on Thursday afternoon. Gwenog Jones had insisted that she stay late to work on her Woollongong Shimmy, which was zigging more than it zagged. She was exhausted. Only the prospect of dinner with Draco was keeping her going.

When she arrived at her flat, Ginny found Alicia and Isabella in the sitting room. She collapsed onto the sofa and groaned. "Merlin, I'm tired. What time is it? Can I just sit here for a while before I need to shower and change?"

"Um, about that, Ginny," Isabella said tentatively.

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at her friend.

"Um, when I came off the pitch today, Draco Malfoy was waiting. He asked me to tell you that something came up at work today, and he has to cancel your date tonight."

"Bugger!" Ginny said, letting her head drop back and staring at the ceiling. "The perfect end to the perfect day."

"Oh, I had no idea!" Alicia said. "But I might have some good news to offset your disappointment."

"Really?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"George Flooed a while ago. He invited us all over to his place tonight for a dinner party of sorts—apparently one of his new products is selling like hotcakes and he wants to celebrate."

"Ugh," Ginny said. "I'm not sure I'm up for one of George's parties tonight. I don't think I'll even bother to shower. I'll just spend the whole evening right here."

"But you would have had dinner with Draco Malfoy?" Isabella asked.

"I think I could have mustered the energy for _that_," Ginny said.

"But I haven't told you everything yet," Alicia continued. "Harry and Ron are going to be there. Probably Hermione too."

Ginny perked up at that. "Really?" she asked. "I haven't seen them in _ages_. They're always so busy."

"Well, I guess this is your opportunity, isn't it?" Alicia asked.

"I guess so," Ginny said, hauling herself to her feet. "Maybe I'll shower after all!"

* * *

The party was already in full swing when Ginny, Alicia, and Isabella arrived. Ginny felt as if she had stepped back in time to a post-Quidditch party in the Gryffindor common room. The faces were familiar, the music was loud, and someone had pushed all of the furniture aside to make a dance floor in the middle of the sitting room. Ginny smiled happily as she caught sight of two redheads on the other side of the room. Ginny grabbed Alicia's hand and moved that way, dodging people deftly as she went.

"George! Ron!" Ginny said happily as she approached her brothers.

"Ginny!" George said, enveloping Ginny in a gigantic hug. "You came! I didn't expect you now that you're a big Quidditch star!"

"I'm not a star yet," Ginny said with a smile.

"That sounds ominous," Ron said, stepping forward to hug Ginny as well. "Does that mean you won't have time for us when you _are_ a star?"

"Look who's talking, Mr. Auror-training-is-so-much-work-I-can-never-seem-to-make-it-home-for-Sunday-dinner!" Ginny retorted.

Ron had the grace to blush. "I guess I _have_ been rather busy," he said.

"Well, we're all here now, so it's no matter," George said. "So, Gin, were you planning to introduce us to your lovely friend here?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ginny said. "This is Isabella Thierry. She's a Seeker on the reserve team. Isabella, these are my brothers George and Ron."

For a moment, Ginny thought Isabella wasn't paying attention, but she soon smiled and the impression passed.

"Enchanted to meet you," George said with an exaggerated bow. "I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

"I'm sure I will," Isabella said, her eyes lighting up.

"Hi, Ginny," Ginny heard from just behind her. She turned to see Harry Potter carrying two glasses of something that was steaming profusely. He handed one to Ron, and hugged Ginny with his free arm.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said. "How have you been? It's been ages!"

"Busy but good," Harry said. "How's training?"

"Exhausting," Ginny said with a groan.

"It will get easier, you'll see," Isabella interjected. She offered her hand to Harry. "I'm Isabella Thierry, one of Ginny's teammates."

"Erm… It's nice to meet you," Harry said, awkwardly shifting his drink to his left hand so he could shake hers. He stepped back slightly, and moved unconsciously in Ron's direction, looking back and forth between Ginny and Isabella, as if waiting for one of them to speak.

There was a long, awkward pause before Isabella broke the silence. "So Alicia tells me you were a fantastic Seeker at Hogwarts," she said. "Have you got any advice you could pass on?"

The last thing Ginny wanted to talk about at the moment was Quidditch, so she turned back to Ron. "Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"Oh, she had some research she wanted to finish up," Ron answered. "She'll be here later, though."

Ginny laughed. "That sounds just like Hermione!" she said. "So, how are things going for you two?"

"Pretty well, I think," Ron said, turning bright pink. "I've been thinking… I mean, I haven't made up my mind yet, but possibly, in a while, I might…"

Ginny took mercy on Ron and asked gently, "Are you trying to say that you might propose?"

"Maybe," Ron said warily. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Ron," Ginny said, throwing herself into Ron's arms. "That would be wonderful!" she said.

"Really?" Ron asked. "Do you think…?"

"Yes, I do," Ginny said firmly. "I'm certain she would say yes!"

Ron's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thanks, Ginny," he said. "I just wasn't sure. I'm still not, but that helps."

"Any time, dear brother, any time," Ginny said with a grin. "I think I'm going to go find something to drink."

* * *

Two hours later, Ginny was much less happy. Her head was pounding from the loud music and smoke-filled air. People had been arriving in a steady stream all evening, and Ginny thought there must be a hundred people crammed into George's small three-room flat. She wasn't nearly as interested in partying as the rest of the revelers. Some people were dancing enthusiastically, others playing Strip Exploding Snap. There were couples pressed lasciviously against one another on the makeshift dance floor, and others enthusiastically snogging (or more) in dark corners.

Ginny was pushing her way through the crowd, trying to make it to the table of food in the kitchen when she spotted Hermione.

"Hello!" she bellowed, hoping to be heard above the music. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"You too!" Hermione shouted, hugging Ginny. "How have you been?"

"Good!" Ginny yelled. "You?"

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione cried. She grabbed Ginny's arm and led her into the hallway outside of George's flat. "That's better," she said with a sigh. "I could barely hear you in there."

"Yeah, it's pretty typical of George's parties," Ginny said with a grimace.

"So I guess a conversation is out of the question?" Hermione asked.

"Quite," Ginny answered. "Unless you fancy spending the whole evening in the corridor."

"No, thanks," Hermione said. "Maybe we could get together sometime soon instead."

"That's a great idea!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Are you free for dinner tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "Ron has some sort of late-night training exercise, so I'll be at loose ends for once."

"That works for me!"

"Good. Now I guess we had better go back to the party."

As they stepped back into George's flat, Hermione headed towards the sofa, where Harry and Ron were talking. Isabella slouched next to Harry, a bored look on her face. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, then turned towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was much quieter than the rest of the flat, which came as a relief. But the food table was laden with only junk food.

"How's it going, Ginny?" George asked, reaching from behind her for a handful of pretzels.

"Alicia said this was supposed to be a dinner party," Ginny answered with a frown. "So where is the dinner?"

"This _is_ dinner!" George said indignantly. "See, we have all of the food groups and everything!"

"Okay, I suppose those wings qualify as meat, and the pretzels as grain, but what about dairy, fruits, and vegetables?"

"The crisps are made from potatoes, and potatoes are vegetables," George said. "And there's ice cream for dairy."

Ginny snorted. "Somehow, I don't think that's what they had in mind."

George laughed. "There are pumpkin pasties, too," he said.

"Is that what those things are supposed to be?" Ginny asked, pointing at a plate of misshapen doughy things.

"I made them myself!" George said happily.

"That explains why they are unrecognizable," Ginny said, reaching for one. "I suppose they'll have to do." She took a bite and smiled. They weren't half bad. "So how did you interpret fruit?"

"It's _strawberry_ ice cream!"

Ginny laughed. "You're one of a kind, George." George's face froze, and Ginny realized exactly what she had just said. "Oh, I'm so sorry, George, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Ginny," he said. "It's just hard sometimes without him, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Ginny said seriously.

George hugged Ginny. "Thanks for coming tonight," he said. "I know that training tomorrow is likely to be miserable after this, and Alicia said that you had a date."

"My date cancelled on me, so there really was no reason not to come," Ginny said. "I'm glad I did, but I might not stay much longer."

"I understand," George said. He smiled mischievously. "After all, you'll need all the rest and practice you can get if you aren't going to fall off your broom in your first match!"

Ginny swatted George on the arm. "I'm so glad you have confidence in me!" she said. "Good night, and congratulations on your successful product, whatever it is!"

"You'll find out sooner or later," George said with a grin.

"When I'm least expecting it," Ginny said. She sighed dramatically. "Yes, I know."

"Now go!" George admonished.

"Yes, sir!" Ginny answered, and then she went.

* * *

The next evening, as Ginny and Hermione stopped to watch the owls in the window of Eeylops on their way to dinner, Ginny said, "I had a very interesting conversation with Ron last night about you."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. "What did he say?"

"Oh, no, I'm not telling!" Ginny said with a grin. "But I _will_ say that I got the distinct impression that things between you are going very well indeed."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet. "They are. At least _I_ think so. I have actually started to think about… No, I won't say. I wouldn't want to jinx it."

Ginny smiled. "I doubt you have to worry about jinxing anything."

Hermione looked at Ginny intently. "I'll keep that in mind."

They had just started moving again when Ginny heard someone call out, "Why, Miss Weasley, how delightful to see you!"

Ginny and Hermione turned around to see the three Malfoys just a few paces away from them. "Oh, hello," Ginny said uncertainly. "It's nice to see you too."

"Have you met my wife, Narcissa? My dear, this is Miss Ginevra Weasley, Arthur and Molly's daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Narcissa said with a welcoming smile.

"And you," Ginny said. She chanced a look at Draco, but his face was rigid and unexpressive. He was looking not at her, but at the owls in the window behind her.

"So, Miss Weasley, will you be attending the Bingleys' ball tomorrow evening?" Lucius said.

Ginny nodded.

"Wonderful," Lucius said with a smile. "Then you must join us for supper, unless, of course, you have previous plans."

"I don't," Ginny said quietly. She thought she saw Draco stiffen, but wasn't sure.

"Well, that's all settled then," Lucius said. "We will look forward to your company tomorrow evening." He turned to Draco. "I'm sure you would like a word with Miss Weasley without your mother and me hovering, so we will go on ahead. Don't linger too long, however. I would hate to keep the Wentworths waiting."

Draco stood stiffly and silently until it was clear that Lucius and Narcissa were out of earshot. He then turned to Hermione, who was staring at him wide-eyed, and said, "Good evening, Miss Granger. Would you mind giving Ginevra and me a moment?"

Hermione shook her head wordlessly and moved away, pretending to be fascinated with the window displays in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Draco turned back to Ginny. "I hope last evening was pleasant for you," he said with a hard edge to his voice.

Ginny was confused by his tone. She answered, "It was pleasant enough, but a disappointment nevertheless. I hope you managed to get all of your work done at a reasonable hour?"

"Get all my work done," Draco said, his voice flat.

"Yes, of course," Ginny said. "The work that you had to finish. The reason you cancelled our date."

"The reason _I_ cancelled our date?" Draco asked. "I did no such thing. I arrived at your flat right on time at seven o'clock to find the place empty, with no note or any indication of why you weren't there to meet me."

Ginny frowned. "But Isabella said you came to the pitch yesterday, and asked her to tell me you had to cancel."

"I did nothing of the sort," Draco said.

"I wonder why Isabella said that, then," Ginny said confusedly. "She must have been mistaken about something."

"Perhaps," Draco said grimly.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I never would have gone out if I had known."

Draco took a deep breath and seemed to relax. "Well, then, there's no use lingering on the whys now that the misunderstanding is cleared up. I would rather talk about more pleasant things."

Draco took Ginny's hand. She smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were warm again, and for a moment, she forgot all about her suspicions that Isabella had lied to her on purpose.

"Since our plans were thwarted last night, would you allow me to accompany you to the Bingleys' ball tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"I'd like that very much," Ginny said.

"Good," Draco said with a smile. "Then I will be at your door at eight o'clock, and nothing will stop me. Not even if the business would collapse completely without my presence."

Ginny laughed. "So noted," she said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Draco said, raising Ginny's hand to his lips. "Until then." And with that, he disappeared down the Alley.

Ginny sighed happily as she watched Draco go. She didn't even notice when Hermione came up beside her.

"What was _that_ all about?" Hermione asked.

"It's a long story," Ginny said.

"I have all night," Hermione answered frimly, steering Ginny down the Alley towards the restaurant. "And I want to hear _all_ the details."


	5. Part V

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

**Part V**

The next evening, Draco arrived precisely at eight o'clock, as promised, and even brought Ginny flowers—a huge bouquet of lilies of all kinds.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered, blushing. She turned to find a vase to put them in, but Draco stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Wait," he said, deftly pulling a calla lily from the bouquet. He wordlessly arranged it in Ginny's hair. As he did, he brushed his fingers across her face, leaving her breathless.

Ginny was surprised that she managed to put the flowers into a vase without breaking anything; she was trembling so much. Once she had, Draco Apparated both of them to the Bingley house.

Later, once their obligations to the hosts had been met, Draco and Ginny took to the dance floor. Draco continued their conversation from the last week's ball, telling Ginny all about the other people at the ball, but after a while, both of them fell silent.

Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being in Draco's arms, of the way they moved perfectly together across the floor. When she opened her eyes, she looked up to see Draco watching her intently. When he saw her looking at him, he smiled softly. Ginny's heart flipped over.

"It seems too good to be true," Hermione had said the night before, after Ginny had told her all about her previous encounters with Draco. "What is Malfoy getting out of your relationship?" Ginny had promised Hermione that she would consider the possibility that Draco was just using her, but now she knew that the other witch had to be wrong. What could Ginny have that would be of use to Draco Malfoy, after all? Except possibly Ginny herself. Just the thought that Draco might want her sent shivers down her spine. And that smile—that slow, small, contented smile—there's no way he could fake that.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked quietly.

"I've never been better," Ginny answered honestly. "Though I _am_ a little thirsty. Could we go get something to drink?"

"Of course," Draco said, leading Ginny off the dance floor.

Draco found Ginny an armchair. When he returned with their wine, he perched on the armrest, with one of his arms stretched along the back of the chair. Ginny sat back so her shoulders touched his arm. She took a sip of her wine. It tasted much better than the wine had the week before—light and fruity rather than just alcoholic. Ginny sighed contentedly.

"Harry Potter is such a _bore_!"

The loud exclamation startled Ginny out of her reverie. She jumped, and her wine sloshed in her glass.

"Yes, I met him at a party a couple days ago," the voice continued. "He just _sat_ there!"

It was Isabella. Ginny turned to look at Draco. From the grim look on his face, she knew he had recognized the speaker as well.

"He didn't try to meet anyone new, and he hardly said anything to me, even after we were introduced," Isabella said. "He was even stilted when talking about Quidditch! I've wanted to meet him for ages, but he was a terrible disappointment!"

Ginny heard someone else speak, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Isabella's answer, on the other hand, was loud and clear. "It's just so _frustrating_! I've spent _weeks_ buttering up Ginny Weasley, trying to get an introduction. All that hard work down the drain! It really was _not_ worth it!"

Ginny stiffened. Draco tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Have you finished your wine?" he asked quietly.

Ginny nodded. There was still wine in her glass, but she was no longer thirsty.

"Good," Draco said. "I have a sudden desire to talk to Blaise and Pansy." He offered Ginny a hand and helped her to her feet.

As Ginny and Draco approached the group of people surrounding Isabella, she recognized Roger Davies among them. Roger's face turned pale when he saw the two of them together.

"You didn't really mean that about Ginny Weasley, did you?" Roger asked Isabella.

"Of course I did!" Isabella said. "She's so wet behind the ears, I'm surprised her hair isn't damp. You wouldn't think I would actually _want_ to be her friend, would you?"

Just as she finished speaking, Isabella turned her head and saw Ginny. Her expression was defiant.

"Come, Ginevra," Draco said in a louder voice than was natural. "I need some fresh air. It seems that there is something rotten in here." He steered her out of the room. As they left, Ginny turned her head back for long enough to notice that Roger Davies, as well as several other people who had been standing near Isabella, had edged away.

Draco and Ginny found Pansy and Blaise in the ballroom, as expected.

As they approached, Blaise nodded at them briefly, while Pansy said, "Hello, Draco, Ginevra. What can we do for you this fine evening?"

"Hello," Draco said with a half smile. "You anticipate me, as usual."

"We heard about what Isabella Thierry said," Pansy answered. "I assumed you were in the mood for revenge."

"You heard already?" Ginny asked. "But we just came from there!"

Pansy and Draco exchanged amused grins. "You have seriously underestimated Pansy and Blaise," Draco said.

"That's true," Pansy said. "But don't worry—most people do. You're lucky, though, Ginevra." She grinned malevolently. "Most people—including your _friend_ Thierry—learn the hard way."

Blaise snickered, not taking his eyes off the dance floor.

"Now," Pansy said, turning back to Draco. "What would you like? Ostracism? Curses? Both? Something entirely new and different?"

Draco smirked. "I think ostracism will be sufficient. Not necessarily permanent, but at least for tonight, maybe for the next week."

Pansy pouted. "Come on, Draco. You're getting soft. At least let us throw in _some_ curses. She insulted your girlfriend, after all!"

Ginny's heart leapt at Pansy's words. They had never made any arrangement of the kind. On the other hand, they had come to the ball together tonight. Did that have some meaning that she wasn't aware of? Alicia and Reggie had been dating for six months, and they still met up at the balls rather than arriving together. What had she gotten herself into?

"Ginevra has not yet agreed to any sort of formal relationship with me, Pansy," Draco said, turning slightly pink.

"But she will," Pansy said firmly. "Won't you?"

Draco, Pansy, and even Blaise turned to look at Ginny, waiting for her answer. "Oh!" she said. "Yes, of course!"

Draco smiled and took Ginny's hand. "Thank you," he said. "Would you care to dance again? Pansy and Blaise will take care of the rest for us."

Ginny nodded, and soon she was dancing with her new boyfriend. Just the thought of it put a new spring in her step that lasted all the way until supper.

Draco led Ginny into the supper room and to a table near the center of the room that had a small card embossed with the Malfoy name on it. She smiled when he held a chair out for her; none of her previous boyfriends had ever been so courteous. When Draco had taken his place next to Ginny, he said, "We have perfect seats to watch the show."

Ginny looked at him curiously. What show?

Draco's eyes lit up with mischief as he gestured toward a table slightly to their right. "Now you will see just what Pansy and Blaise can do."

Ginny looked where Draco had pointed, and saw Isabella approach the table. It was occupied by a man and two women, but had five empty seats.

"Hello, Tom, Maria, Julia. It's good to see you," Isabella said happily. "May I join you?"

The wizard gave Isabella a cold look. "I'm afraid all of these seats are taken," he said.

"Oh!" Isabella said, her smile faltering slightly. "That's too bad. I would have enjoyed catching up with you."

The threesome at the table just stared blankly at Isabella until she moved away, and approached another table.

Ginny watched as similar scenes played out over and over again. She frowned as Isabella slowly approached one of the last tables in the room, her shoulders sagging dejectedly.

Suddenly, movement near Isabella caught Ginny's eye. A haughty looking young woman had pinned Isabella's train with a rhinestone-encrusted stiletto heel. Not realizing what had hampered her progress, Isabella moved forward with just a little too much force, and her dress tore at the waist. The quick release of tension propelled her forward, and she landed unceremoniously on top of the beverage table.

Isabella pulled herself to her feet, looking down at her torn and punch-stained dress. She let out a horrified cry, then fled the room.

Draco chuckled. "That was even better than I had hoped!"

"I feel kind of bad for her," Ginny said, looking toward the door through which Isabella had disappeared.

"Of course you do," Draco said gently. "You can be too sweet for your own good sometimes."

"It's just basic human compassion," Ginny insisted.

"No it isn't," Draco said with a look of amusement. "She insulted you to your face. She deserves what she's getting, but you still feel bad about it. That's much nobler than most people would be."

"But you said that people talk about each other behind their backs all the time. You do it yourself, and nobody ever ostracizes you. I can't help but think her punishment is worse than her crime," Ginny said. "Isabella didn't even know I was there when she said those things."

"Do you really think so?" Draco asked with a smile. "Why else would she have spoken so loudly?"

Ginny frowned. She didn't want to believe that her friend—or former friend, now—would be so nasty, but Draco did have a point.

"Don't think too much about it," Draco said, taking Ginny's hand under the table. "By next week, everything will be back to normal, but Thierry will be much more careful about what she says."

Ginny cast another glance at Isabella. "I hope you're right," she said doubtfully.

"I am," Draco said. "And now here come my parents."

Draco stood up as Lucius, Narcissa, and two other couples approached. Ginny began to rise as well, but Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, gently indicating that she should remain seated.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley," Lucius said. "You look radiant this evening."

"Thank you," Ginny said, blushing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Churchill, and Mr. and Mrs. Fairfax, may I present Miss Ginevra Weasley. Miss Weasley, these are the Churchills and the Fairfaxes. They will be joining us for supper tonight."

The men assisted the ladies into their seats, then sat down themselves. Ginny was relieved to find Narcissa beside her, rather than Lucius.

"It's so nice to finally have an opportunity to talk to you, Miss Weasley," Narcissa said. "Draco has told us all about you, of course, so I feel almost as if I know you already, but a mother must judge for herself."

Unsure of how to answer, and unexpectedly moved by the news that Draco had been telling his mother about her, Ginny just nodded and took a bite of prime rib.

"I can certainly see why Draco has taken a fancy to you," Narcissa went on. "You have the most gorgeous figure I have ever seen. It must be from all the Quidditch. That slim, athletic look is all the rage these days." Narcissa paused for a delicate bite, looking Ginny up and down. "Those robes are nice enough, though I'm not sure Adela Allen's work shows you to best advantage. You must allow me to introduce you to Louisa Musgrove. The lines of her robes would suit you much better, I think."

Ginny made a noncommittal noise. Narcissa must have taken it as assent, because she continued her monologue. "And shoes! Your feet must be killing you! I know the most wonderful cobbler. He spells his shoes so you don't feel a thing. They're heavenly. We must get you several pairs!"

Narcissa spoke in a similar vein for most of the meal, only stopping occasionally to eat something. Ginny never got a word in edgewise. She didn't think she was expected to.

At one point Ginny glanced at Draco, finding him watching her with amusement. He mouthed the words, "I told you so," before returning his attention to Mr. Churchill.

Just before dessert was to be served, Alicia appeared at Ginny's side. "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just got the most disturbing news," she said.

"What is it, Alicia?" Ginny asked, rising to her feet and stepping a short distance away from the table.

"I just got an owl from Gwenog," Alicia said. "There's been a fire in our block of flats. They think it was caused by Ashwinder eggs."

"Oh, no!" Ginny said. "Is everyone all right?"

Alicia nodded. "Nobody was hurt, but all the flats have damage of some sort. Gwenog said it will probably be a few days before they get everything sorted out, and let us back in."

"Oh, dear," Ginny said. "I hope it isn't too bad."

"Me too," Alicia said grimly. "The team is apparently in total chaos too. Half of us live in that building, so Gwenog has cancelled training until we can get back in."

Ginny groaned. "I can't afford to miss any training!" she said. "I only just fixed my Woollongong Shimmy yesterday."

Alicia nodded. "I feel the same way, but Gwenog thought we would be too preoccupied to train properly. And some of us would have to Apparate long distances to get to Holyhead, which wouldn't help matters either."

"I guess that makes sense," Ginny said with a sigh, "I'll just have to try to do what I can in the orchard paddock, like I did when I was a kid."

"At least you have that," Alicia said. "_My_ parents live in London."

Lucius suddenly appeared at Ginny's side, startling her. "Excuse me, ladies," he said, "but I couldn't help overhearing, and I may have a solution to your problem."

"A solution?" Ginny asked stupidly.

"Yes," Lucius said. "I propose that both of you come stay with us at Malfoy Manor until your training resumes. We have a regulation sized Quidditch pitch, so you can train as much as you would like on our grounds, and we can of course provide you with any necessities, considering you won't be able to retrieve them from your flat."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said. "But we wouldn't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be an imposition at all, Miss Weasley. I'm sure that we all"—he paused to glance significantly at Draco—"would enjoy your presence very much."

Ginny turned crimson. Alicia shrugged her shoulders very slightly. Ginny turned back to Lucius. "Thank you very much, then. We would be happy to accept."

"Splendid!" Lucius said. "You two enjoy the rest of the evening then, and leave the details to me. Now, if you will excuse me, I must contact the house-elves." He walked briskly out of the room.

Ginny and Alicia looked at each other wide-eyed. "Well, I guess that's settled, then," Alicia said a little shakily. "I'll see you later." She returned to her own table, leaving Ginny with Draco and Narcissa.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Narcissa said. "This will give us the perfect opportunity for our shopping trip!"

Draco leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear, "And it will give _us_ the perfect opportunity for _other_ things."

Ginny couldn't help but shiver.


	6. Part VI

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

**Part VI**

Ginny's head was already spinning from the wine she had drunk that evening and the thought that she was now Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. She dubiously eyed the Portkey Lucius had conjured to bring them to Malfoy Manor, imagining herself sprawled across an impeccably polished floor. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, than Draco was at her side, a steadying arm wrapped around her waist.

Moments later, the whole party arrived without incident in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Ginny tried not to gape at the gleaming marble, rich woodwork, and plush draperies. It was a struggle.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Lucius said to Ginny and Alicia before turning to his son. "Draco, would you please show our guests to their rooms? I believe the house-elves have prepared the Oriental Suite for Miss Spinnet and the Hyacinth Suite for Miss Weasley."

"Of course, Father," Draco answered. He offered an arm to each of the women and led them up the sweeping staircase to the second floor.

They reached the Oriental Suite first. It was a large room, with a bed piled with pillows at one end and a sitting area near the fireplace, all decorated with a dizzying array of Chinoiserie. Ginny was privately relieved that she wouldn't have to try to sleep under the eyes of the figures adorning the wallpaper, but Alicia seemed pleased by the accommodations.

"I hope this will be suitable," Draco said.

"It's lovely, Malfoy," Alicia said with a smile.

"Please call me Draco," he said. "We're practically roommates for the moment, after all."

"And I'm Alicia," she answered. She gestured towards a door next to a lacquered wardrobe. "Is that the bath?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "There should be towels and any toiletries you might want there already. If you need anything at all, just pull the cord by the bed or the one in the bath and Seela will come immediately."

"Thank you," Alicia said, "but I'm sure that won't be necessary. All I want right now is to brush my teeth and then find out just how soft that bed is. I'm exhausted!"

"We'll leave you to it then," Draco said, leading Ginny to the door. "Have a good night."

"Good night!" Ginny and Alicia said at the same time.

Draco and Ginny walked the twenty yards to the Hyacinth Suite in silence. He held the door open for her, but she stopped short in the doorway.

"Oh!" Ginny said in delight. The room was even larger and more elegant than the Oriental Suite. It was done mostly in creams with accents of blues and purples and dark wood furniture that gleamed in the candlelight. The room was dominated by a painting above the fireplace of a bed of hyacinths undulating in the wind. There was also a sitting area, the most delicate four-poster bed Ginny had ever seen, and a set of French windows that appeared to lead to a balcony. Gathering her wits, Ginny finally stepped into the room.

"You like it then, I take it?" Draco asked, following Ginny into the room.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said, smiling widely and turning toward Draco.

Draco reached out and took one of Ginny's hands in both of his own. "All of the same things I told Alicia hold for you as well—the toiletries, bell-pulls, and the like."

"Thank you," Ginny said, still smiling.

Draco started playing with Ginny's fingers, examining each one, and rubbing them gently. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Any training you need to do?"

"Well, I promised my mum that I would be home for Sunday dinner, since I've missed so many of them lately, but other than that, I have nothing planned. We don't train on Sundays. Gwenog is adamant about it—she says the rest keeps us fierce the rest of the week."

"Well, then," Draco said, stilling the motion of his hands, "will you spend the day with me? I'd like to show you the house and the grounds."

"I'd like that," Ginny said.

"Good," Draco replied, gazing so intently at Ginny that she began to turn pink.

Draco took a step closer to Ginny and reached up to brush the tips of his fingers against her cheek. "I'm glad you decided to stay with us," he said quietly.

"Me too," Ginny said, looking away from Draco, suddenly shy.

"Ginevra," Draco breathed, "look at me."

There was something about his tone—some hint of longing—that compelled her to obey. When she looked up, she could see the force of the emotions in his eyes. Her breath caught.

Very, very slowly, Draco lowered his head toward Ginny's. The kiss was feather-light, barely a brush of his lips against hers, but it left her breathless and weak-kneed.

"Oh," Ginny gasped as Draco pulled away. She moved to step closer to him, to kiss him again, but he stepped away.

"Good night, Ginevra," Draco whispered, reaching out to push a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny's mind was still spinning. It took a moment for her to answer, "Good night." But by then, Draco was already gone.

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning as sunlight streamed in through the French windows. It only took a few seconds for her to remember where she was and why, and that she would be spending the whole day with Draco.

Ginny smiled as she stretched languidly and made her way into the bathroom. A house-elf had clearly been there before her. A set of lavender robes had been left out for her, and the gigantic bath was full of steaming, hyacinth-scented water. Ginny idly wondered what thematic scent Alicia would have in the Oriental suite.

A half hour later, Ginny was washed and dressed. A pot of hot tea was waiting for her in the sitting area when she emerged from the bath, so she poured herself a cup and stepped out onto the balcony. The wrought iron railing was intricately fashioned into a pattern of flowers and leaves, which framed a breathtaking view. Just below the balcony was a classic English garden. Ginny thought there might be a labyrinth off to the left, and was that a peacock? Beyond the garden was a stand of woods, then rolling hills extended to the horizon. She sunk into one of the chairs and began to sip her tea.

Before long, a house-elf wrapped in a dish-cloth toga appeared, startling Ginny and causing her to spill the few drops of tea still in her cup onto the balcony.

"I is sorry, Miss!" the elf squeaked, pulling her own ears distractedly.

"Not to worry, Seela," Ginny said with a smile. "There's no harm done. Now, why don't you stop pulling your ears and tell me why you've come?"

"It is being time for breakfast, and Seela must show Miss the way."

"Thank you very much," Ginny said. "I hadn't even thought about how I would find breakfast."

Ginny was the last to arrive in the dining room, and as she entered, both Lucius and Draco rose to their feet. She blushed, unaccustomed to such courtesies.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," Lucius said. "I hope you slept well."

"Extremely well, thank you," Ginny said.

"Excellent," Lucius said. "Please help yourself to whatever you would like." He gestured to a sideboard loaded with every kind of breakfast food Ginny could imagine.

As it was Sunday, and she didn't need to worry about training, Ginny piled her plate high with eggs, bacon, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, a buttered crumpet, and half of a grapefruit.

Draco watched with amusement. "Do you think you have enough to eat there, Ginevra? Don't be shy, now."

"I'll need my energy if I am going to keep up with you today, won't I?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Oh, do you two have plans today?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco promised to show me the house and grounds before I go to my parents' house for dinner," Ginny answered.

"That sounds lovely!" Narcissa said. "You must show her the rose garden, Draco, and the irises, and don't forget the music room—the light there is wonderful this time of year."

"Of course, Mother," Draco said.

"And what plans do you have, Miss Spinnet?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, I'm supposed to spend the day with the Macmillans—Reginald's Great-Aunt Gertrude is visiting, and he wants me to meet her."

"That should be…interesting," Lucius said with a grimace.

"Oh, Lucius," Narcissa scolded. "Gertrude Macmillan is a perfectly nice woman."

"Just be careful of what you keep in your pockets," Lucius said wryly.

"You have no proof that she was the one who stole your Gurdyroot seeds, and you know it," Narcissa chided, "so don't go spreading rumors."

Ginny and Alicia shared a surprised glance, and Ginny had to take a bite of her crumpet to keep from laughing.

"I'll be careful nevertheless, Mr. Malfoy," Alicia said with an almost straight face.

The rest of the meal passed without incident. When everyone had finished eating, Lucius and Alicia both excused themselves.

"Mother, I have something to take care of before Ginevra and I start our tour," Draco said. "Would you mind showing her your rooms? I'll meet you there in ten minutes or so."

"I wouldn't mind at all," Narcissa said, smiling.

"Well, then," Draco said, taking Ginny's hand and kissing the back of it, "I will leave you in my mother's capable hands."

Narcissa led Ginny to the first floor and down a hallway decorated in mauves, creams, and lots of gilt. She opened a door, and gestured for Ginny to enter. "This is my office," she said.

The room looked nothing like any office Ginny had ever seen before. There were no filing cabinets, no bookshelves, and no large, room-filling desk. Instead there was a delicate writing table, and a number of comfortable looking chairs arranged around the fireplace.

"Every woman should have an office of her own, but she should spend as little time in it as possible. Offices are just so businesslike," Narcissa said, shuddering dramatically. "Let's go across the hall to the sitting room. It's so much more comfortable."

Ginny didn't find the sitting room to be much different than the office. It was more elaborately decorated, though, and certainly more rococo in style. She had only a moment to examine the ornately carved and gilded mantelpiece before Narcissa invited her to sit.

"I'm so happy you decided to stay with us," Narcissa said as she sat. "It's nice to have another female presence here. I love Lucius and Draco dearly, but they're both such _men_. Sometimes I just want to talk to another woman."

"I grew up with six brothers," Ginny answered with a smile. "I know what you mean."

Narcissa sighed.

"I wanted to ask if you would be willing to go on a shopping excursion while you're here. I wasn't sure if you knew that I was serious about it when I brought it up last night."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure what to think," Ginny said. "But I would be happy to go with you if you really want me to. I don't know much of anything about fashion, though."

"That's no matter," Narcissa said, waving a hand dismissively. "You can learn. And it will be ever so much more fun than having Draco come along."

"He mentioned that he goes shopping with you sometimes," Ginny said, remembering their conversation at the ball the week before.

"Draco tries. He really does. He knows much more about fashion than most young men his age, and about decorating a home, and all the ins and outs of proper social decorum, but he doesn't really enjoy it like I do. He pretends for my sake, but I know he'd rather be doing something else."

"I'm not sure I'll be as enthusiastic as you are either," Ginny said. "But I'm willing to find out."

Narcissa smiled. "At least you're honest," she said. "All I can ask is that you give it a try. Whether or not we repeat the excursion—and that will be entirely at your discretion—I will welcome the opportunity to know you better. You've made such an impression on Draco. I've never seen him this way before. It's really quite refreshing."

Ginny blushed. Had she really had so great an effect on Draco that his mother had noticed? She hardly knew how to respond. Luckily, Draco entered the room just then.

"Are you ready for our tour?" Draco asked, moving immediately to Ginny's side.

"Of course," Ginny said with a smile. She turned back to Narcissa and added, "Thank you for showing me your rooms and keeping me company, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're welcome," Narcissa said with a smile. "Enjoy your day."

"We will," Ginny answered.

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said, steering Ginny out of the room.

At the end of Narcissa's corridor, they turned right. "This is the family wing," Draco told Ginny, "where we spend most of our time. That corridor"—he gestured to his left—"is where my father's rooms are. I don't have proper rooms of my own yet, outside of my suite, of course, but that's just because I have been too lazy to find some that I like and make them over for myself."

"You? Lazy?" Ginny asked playfully. "I never would have thought that, considering all the Quidditch matches you argued your way out of at Hogwarts!"

"It's a stretch, I know," Draco said, grinning. "And I'll have you know that I never avoided a match out of laziness! I always had a very good reason!"

"Mmhm," Ginny said. "If you consider your lack of skills a good reason."

"Be careful, Ginevra," Draco said as they moved into the entrance hall once more. "That sounded an awful lot like a challenge."

"Perhaps it was," Ginny said.

"You might not like the way it ends," Draco warned.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Ginny said confidently. "I could take you."

"Well, I guess we'll have to test that one of these days," Draco said.

"That depends on just how nice your Quidditch pitch is!" Ginny answered.

Draco changed the subject by throwing open a door and gesturing for Ginny to step inside.

Ginny gasped. It was the biggest, most elaborate ballroom she had ever seen. Gilt-framed mirrors and crystal-encrusted light fixtures alternated on the cream-colored walls, occasionally highlighted by scarlet velvet curtains. The floor was a polished expanse of intricately inlaid wood the likes of which Ginny had never seen.

"Our ball is not for several months yet," Draco said, "but may I take this opportunity to ask you to accompany me?"

Ginny nodded, still speechless at the grandeur of the room.

"Excellent," Draco said. "Would you like to see more of the house?"

After the ballroom, the rest of the rooms seemed to blur together for Ginny. Afterwards, she remembered the library, which seemed so full of books, she thought it might rival Hogwarts's library, and the music room, which had elegant floor-to-ceiling leaded glass windows that left the room awash in brilliant light and hundreds of tiny rainbows.

After Ginny had seen all of the principal rooms in the house, they stepped out into the gardens she had seen from her suite's balcony. They threaded their way through the labyrinth, through a garden of irises of all kinds, one of dahlias, and finally, one full of the most beautiful roses Ginny had ever seen. After she had exclaimed over the flowers, Draco led her to a bower with a small table set up inside.

"I thought we might have lunch here," Draco said.

As if on cue, Ginny's stomach growled. She smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea," she said.

Draco held out a chair for Ginny, and called, "Seela!" The house-elf appeared with a huge tray, piled high with food.

"It's a good thing I'm hungry," Ginny said, helping herself to grilled chicken, pasta with a creamy white sauce, salad, a banana, and a buttery roll.

Draco watched with amusement. "It's a wonder that you aren't a whale, what with all you eat," he said.

Ginny threw her roll at him, but he dodged it, so it only hit his shoulder. "It's a family thing, you prat," she said. "My brother Ron can eat even more than I can, and he never seems to gain an ounce."

"But he isn't nearly as good looking as you are," Draco said consolingly, as he wiped the butter off his robes.

"That's right," Ginny said. "You had better suck up after that comment. Really! Hasn't your mum ever taught you how to behave around girls?"

"Yes, of course," Draco said. "But you aren't just any girl, Ginevra." He paused, then grinned mischievously. "Not every girl could put food away like that!"

Ginny snorted in a most unladylike way.

When they had finished eating, Draco led the way through a small copse of trees, down a long hill, and onto the Quidditch pitch. Ginny looked around her in awe. It didn't have nearly as much seating as the pitch at Holyhead where the Harpies played, but it was otherwise indistinguishable from a professional pitch. It was a perfect oval, the grass cropped close to the ground, with the goalposts shining on either end.

"Oh," Ginny said with a sigh. "I can't _wait_ to play here."

"Then it's a good thing you don't have to wait long," Draco said. After a pause, he added, "You can train here whenever you want, even after you move back to Holyhead."

"You might regret that offer," Ginny said. "I may be here all the time."

"How could I regret that?" Draco asked.

Ginny spent quite a while inspecting every corner of the pitch, all of the bleachers, and particularly the collection of the four centuries' worth of top brooms the Malfoys kept in a climate-controlled room in the broomshed.

When she had finished, Draco asked, "Are you up for a bit of a walk? There's one more place I want to show you, but it's at the very edge of our grounds, and it takes a while to get there."

"I think I can manage," Ginny said with a smile. "I don't think you've tired me out completely."

Draco silently led Ginny across the grass and into the trees. Ginny saw that they were following a path of sorts: the grass they trod on had been flattened previously, but had not been worn away. Draco held stray tree branches back so she could pass freely. When the footing became uncertain, he reached out a hand to steady her. They walked for fifteen or twenty minutes before they stepped out of the trees into the dazzling sunlight.

"Oh!" Ginny said, taking in the sight before her. They were at the crest of a chalky ridge that dropped sharply in front of them. Beneath them, stretching as far as the eye could see, was the great expanse of Salisbury Plain.

"This is my favorite place," Draco said. "This is where I come when I need to clear my head."

"It's beautiful," Ginny said. She stood silently for a few minutes, appreciating the view.

After a while, she began to notice something else. "Is Stonehenge nearby?" she asked.

"A few miles," Draco said, pointing forward and to the left. "Every now and then, when it is perfectly clear, you can catch a glimpse of it."

"I can feel its magic," Ginny said quietly.

Draco nodded. "That's why I come here," he said quietly, solemnly. "When I feel that, I understand why my ancestors chose to settle here. I feel tied to the past, and to the future."

Ginny sat down cross-legged in the grass. Draco hovered uncertainly above her, so she patted the ground next to her. Slowly, he sat down.

Taking Draco's hand in her own, Ginny asked, "Why did you bring me here, Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know," he said, looking at Ginny and then at the hills spread out before them. "I guess I just wanted you to understand."

"To understand what?" Ginny asked gently.

"To understand me, I guess. Who I am, where I come from, why I did… the things that I did."

"I think I understand more than you give me credit for," Ginny said. "In the end, it all comes back to your family, doesn't it? To history and honor and respect for magic."

Draco turned his head quickly and gave Ginny a sharp look.

"What?" Ginny asked with a small smile. "I'm pure-blooded too, from an old family. Sure, my parents never believed in the superiority of pure blood, but they raised us very traditionally nevertheless." She paused. "I would do anything for my family, just like you."

"But I didn't do those things just because the Dark Lord threatened my family," Draco said, looking away again. "Not at first, anyway. I really believed in what he stood for, and that he would make me very powerful if I served him well."

"He was terribly charismatic, wasn't he?" Ginny asked. "He had an amazing ability to get other people to believe in him. I understand that too."

"I guess you would, wouldn't you?" Draco asked contemplatively.

Rather than answering, Ginny said, "Neither of us really had a chance against him, you know. Don't blame yourself for falling for his lies; instead, ask yourself what you have done since the war to counteract what you did."

"It's not enough," Draco said with a hollow voice. "It can never be enough."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe not," she said. "But the effort is what is really important. If you make the effort, the results will eventually come."

"That's easy for you to say," Draco said. "You never did anything truly awful. You never tried to kill anyone."

"Yes, I did," Ginny answered. "I may not have been in my right mind at the time, but because of my stupidity and fear, I have to live with the fact that I nearly killed some of my best friends. I think about it every day, too. But I also try to make amends every day, by helping make the world a better place in small ways."

"Hmpf," Draco said. "You're so good and pure, though, that it must come easily to you."

Ginny laughed. "Some days it does," she said, smiling. "And on others, the last thing I want to do is be friendly. But I try, even then."

"Do you really think it is as simple as that?" Draco asked.

"I have to," Ginny said simply.

They sat together quietly, contemplating the view. Eventually, Ginny turned to Draco with a rueful smile. "Thank you for the lovely day," she said, "but I think we had best head back. My parents will be expecting me soon for dinner."

"Of course," Draco said. He stood and held out a hand to help Ginny to her feet. They looked once more at Salisbury Plain, then turned back towards the house, walking hand in hand the whole way.


	7. Part VII

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

**Part VII**

"Oh, Ginny dear!" Molly Weasley said, wrapping her daughter in a gigantic hug. "I'm so glad to see you're all in one piece! I was so worried!"

"Why were you worried?" Ginny asked. She extracted herself from Molly and made her way to Arthur, who was sitting and reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Hi, Dad," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, dear," Arthur said, returning to his paper.

"Why was I worried?" Molly harrumphed. "What was I to think when Mugsy arrived this morning without a letter in sight?"

"Oh!" Ginny said, startled. "I completely forgot about Mugsy! Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Molly said. "Though she was awfully hungry. But why would she come here at all?"

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table. "There was a fire last night in our block of flats."

Molly gasped.

"Oh, there's nothing really to worry about, as far as I know. I wasn't actually there at the time, but Gwenog sent word to Alicia that nobody was hurt. We can't stay there until they fix everything back up, though. I forgot that Mugsy wouldn't be able to get in either. I'm glad she came here. Thanks for feeding her."

"You're welcome, dear," Molly said. "So where did you stay last night? Why didn't you come back here?"

Before Ginny could answer, there was a pop of someone Apparating. Suddenly George was in the kitchen with them. "Hello, all!" he said, swiping a biscuit from the work top. When he saw Ginny, he grinned. "Ah, Ginny! Just the person I wanted to see! I heard the most unbelievable rumor about you this morning."

"A rumor about me?" Ginny asked, her forehead creased in confusion.

"No, a different Ginny Weasley," George said, rolling his eyes. "Yes, you! Get this. Supposedly, not only are you dating Draco Malfoy, but you have apparently also moved in with him!" He burst into laughter.

"That's ridiculous!" Ginny said, her face turning bright red. "I haven't moved in with him! I'm only staying there for a few days!"

Arthur, Molly, and George all fell completely silent, and turned to stare at Ginny, eyes wide.

"You're… You're staying at Malfoy Manor?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"You're dating Draco Malfoy?" Molly asked.

"You've got to be kidding!" George said.

With a huge sigh, Ginny said, "Yes, yes, and no, I'm not kidding."

"How in the world did _that_ happen?" George asked, sitting down across from Ginny.

"Well, it all started with these balls I've been going to," Ginny began.

"Oh, I see," Molly said with a small smile.

Ginny looked at her mother curiously.

"I went to some of those high society balls when I was young, before I married your father, of course," Molly said with a happy sigh. "They were absolutely magical. I'm sure it would have taken hardly any effort at all for some young man to sweep me off my feet, if my heart hadn't already belonged to Arthur. There's no need to explain more, dear."

"Yes, there is!" George said incredulously. "Malfoy is a prat!"

"He isn't really," Ginny said quietly. "Not anymore, anyway."

"But at Hogwarts—" George began.

"This isn't Hogwarts, George," Ginny said firmly. He has been nothing but polite to me, even at first, when we were forced to dance with each other. _I_ was the one who was rude."

Arthur cleared his throat, causing the rest of them to look at him. "What I want to know is how you ended up staying at Malfoy Manor," he said mildly.

"Alicia and I were at a ball last night when we found out about the fire and that training would be canceled until everyone could get back into the flats," Ginny explained. "We were worried about getting behind in our training. Mr. Malfoy happened to overhear our conversation and offered to let us stay at Malfoy Manor—they have a regulation Quidditch pitch that we can train on."

"Hm," Arthur said. "I suppose he also knows about your relationship with his son?"

Ginny blushed. "He knows that we have been spending a lot of time together at the balls, but I don't know whether he knows that we're dating. That only happened last night."

"I see," Arthur said. He was quiet for a moment. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Dad!" Ginny said indignantly. "I told you Draco has changed! And Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have been really nice to me as well."

"That's as may be," Arthur said with a small frown. "I daresay Draco may have changed. He endured more in the war than any boy his age should have to suffer. It's Lucius I'm worried about. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. If he's being friendly, he has a good reason for it, you can count on that."

"Couldn't his reason be that Draco likes me?" Ginny asked.

"I hope so, Ginny," Arthur said. "I certainly hope so. But keep your eyes open just in case. There have been some indications that he may still be practicing the Dark Arts, and I would hate for you to get caught up in that again."

Ginny got up and went to hug Arthur. "I promise I will be careful," she said.

"That's all I ask," Arthur said.

They were interrupted by a trio of pops and a squeal from Molly. "Ron!" she said, engulfing her youngest son in a hug, then Harry and Hermione. "We didn't expect you! It's been ages since you've made it."

"Well," Ron said sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning red. "We can't stay long, but Ginny made me feel so guilty about it last time I saw her, that we decided to come for a while."

"Good for Ginny!" George said heartily, and everyone laughed.

The conversation turned to topics other than Ginny's involvement with the Malfoys. Ginny was quite relieved that it didn't return for the rest of the evening.

* * *

When Ginny returned to Malfoy Manor later that night, she retreated immediately to her room. It would have been polite to greet her hosts, she knew, but she wanted to avoid Lucius Malfoy until she had a chance to think about what her father had told her, and it was late enough that she wasn't sure the rest of the household would still be awake anyway.

Ginny had only had time to slip her shoes off and remove her earrings when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Draco leaning against the doorjamb.

"Hello," Ginny said with a smile.

"Hello," Draco said. "I asked Seela to tell me when you returned. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not," Ginny said. "Why don't you come in?" She led him to the sofa in front of the fireplace, where they sat side by side.

Draco took Ginny's hand and asked, "How was your dinner?"

"Marvelous," Ginny said with a smile. "Everyone was there, even Ron, Harry, and Hermione. That's practically a miracle these days, they've been so busy. We even managed a pick-up Quidditch game. Gwenog would be livid if she knew, but it was definitely worth it. My team won." Ginny beamed.

"Of course it did," Draco said, his eyes alight. "Don't you think it even a little bit unfair making all those amateurs play a professional like you?"

"I'm not _that_ good," Ginny said, blushing. "Plus, they had Harry, and amateur or not, he practically never misses the Snitch." She paused to smile mischievously. "But George and I managed to distract him long enough for Fleur to nab it."

"Oh?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, indeed," Ginny said with a satisfied smile.

"Are you going to tell me how you did it?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't think so," Ginny said, looking Draco full in the eyes. "We might have to use the same technique on _you_ some day."

Draco laughed, reaching out to pull Ginny into his arms. "Fine. Keep your secrets if you must. But I'll learn them all eventually, you know."

"You think so?" Ginny teased.

"I know so," Draco said, drawing Ginny closer. "After all, I do have my ways of getting lovely young witches to talk."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yes," Draco said. He leaned in to kiss her, and Ginny didn't think at all for a very long time.

* * *

Ginny relived Draco's kisses as she washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair. When she finished, she sank into the soft bed with a happy sigh, sure her dreams would be full of Draco.

But sleep was elusive, and Ginny found her thoughts straying from Draco to his father, and to her own father's warnings._ If he's being friendly, he has a good reason for it, you can count on that,_ Arthur had said. And Lucius _had_ been friendly. Almost too friendly. Perhaps he had been on his best behavior for his son's sake, but Ginny thought he had gone well beyond what would have been reasonable for her to expect from her boyfriend's father. There was absolutely no reason for him to invite Ginny and Alicia to stay at Malfoy Manor. There must be something more he wanted from her. But what?

Ginny turned over in the bed more violently than usual. Her thoughts would not let her feel comfortable. From what her father had said, there might even be Dark artifacts in the Manor somewhere. Ginny shuddered. She'd had plenty of experience with Dark artifacts, and would rather avoid contact with them if at all possible. On the other hand, her father had asked her to keep her eyes open while she was in the Manor, so she would do so.

What kinds of things could be lurking in the Manor? Where would they be hidden? And what would Ginny do with them if she found them?

_Ginny was in the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic, surrounded by her family. There was a crowd of people nearby, including a number of reporters nearby, all calling out and waving their arms in an attempt to capture the attention of someone from Ginny's party. They formed a protective wall around Ginny, for which she was grateful._

_After a while, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared. He stepped up to a podium and intoned, _"Sonorus_._"_ The crowd quieted immediately._

"_It is my great pleasure to announce that today, after many years, justice has finally been served. Just hours ago, the Wizengamot convicted Lucius Malfoy of crimes against wizarding society and the ongoing practice of the Dark Arts, and sentenced him to life in Azkaban Prison. He was escorted there thirty minutes ago, and is no longer a threat to the people of Great Britain."_

_Kingsley paused to allow the crowd to react. They gasped and cheered. The reporters called out question after question, all of which he ignored. After a minute, he spoke again._

"_I would also like to publicly commend the young woman directly responsible for today's conviction." He beckoned to Ginny, and waited while she approached the podium. "While a guest at Malfoy Manor, Miss Ginevra Weasley discovered a Dark artifact so horrendous that its nature will not be made public now or any time in the future. Due to Miss Weasley's prompt report of the nature of this item, the Aurors were able to confiscate it before it could do any more damage than it has already done. For her courage and presence of mind, I therefore present Miss Weasley with the Order of Merlin, Third Class."_

_Ginny's heart soared with pride as Kingsley pinned the medal to her chest and the crowd cheered loudly. She felt a momentary pang that she had been instrumental in sending her boyfriend's father to Azkaban. But then she thought of just what she had found in Lucius Malfoy's study, and stood even taller. If he had had _that_ and had used it, the whole world was better off with him safely away, even Draco._

_Her family surrounded Ginny once more, offering congratulations. Her father was the last to approach her. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Well done, Ginny. I'm proud of you."_

With these visions in her head, Ginny finally fell asleep.

* * *

Ginny was once again the last to arrive at breakfast the next morning. She had slept fitfully, dreaming of all the horrible things that might be lurking in the house. When she woke, she had resolved to search the Manor as soon as she had an opportunity, if only to set her mind to rest.

Once again, Draco and Lucius stood as Ginny entered the dining room, but she hardly registered it as an anomaly this time. She helped herself to a croissant, some strawberries, and a large dollop of yogurt, but ate them without tasting anything. She mechanically answered Lucius's questions about her evening with her family and how she had slept. She let the rest of the conversation wash over her without response. It was only when Draco spoke that she really paid attention.

"I'm afraid that Father and I won't be here for dinner tonight, Mother. We have meetings all day. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Of course not," Narcissa said, even as Ginny's heart sank. So much for thinking she would be able to spend more time with Draco by staying at Malfoy Manor.

Ginny caught Draco's eye, and he seemed to apologize without words. She gave him a small smile, and he winked at her.

The rest of breakfast passed without incident, dominated mostly by small talk between Lucius and Narcissa. When everyone had finished eating, Draco rose, and helped Ginny from her chair. The gesture was wholly unnecessary, but Ginny felt her heart flutter at his chivalry nonetheless.

"I'll be right with you, Father," Draco said as the party left the dining room. When they reached the entrance hall, he turned to Ginny and asked, "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," Ginny said. She turned to Alicia and asked, "Meet you on the pitch in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan," Alicia said, and disappeared up the staircase, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

Ginny turned back to Draco and was surprised when he immediately kissed her. Several minutes later, they separated, and she looked dazedly up at him.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, "but if I'm not going to see you for hours and hours, I just had to do that first."

"You didn't see me objecting, did you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I can't say I did," Draco said. "At least I hope that you don't indicate objection by showing such enthusiasm."

Ginny laughed. "Well, it will be hours and hours until I see you again too, so you can't blame me for being enthusiastic."

"Believe me," Draco said, "I will never blame you for that."

"Good," Ginny said, reaching up and straightening Draco's robes. It was an awfully intimate gesture, but Draco didn't seem to mind; he just watched her bemusedly. "Now you had best be going. Your father is surely waiting for you."

"You're probably right," Draco said with a sigh. "I hope you have a good day, and that your training goes well."

"Thank you," Ginny said. "Good luck with your meetings."

"Thanks," Draco whispered as he kissed Ginny briefly one more time. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Ginny said to Draco's retreating back.

Ginny was about to return to her room when she had a sudden realization. She had a perfect opportunity to start exploring the Manor now. Lucius and Draco would be at work, Narcissa had mentioned something about letters she needed to write, and Alicia wasn't expecting her for ages. Ginny paused for a moment, thinking once again about whether or not she should meddle in such things, then resolutely followed in the direction Draco had just taken.

Ginny paused as she reached the corridor that Draco had told her led to Lucius's rooms. She took a deep breath before moving forward. The first door on her left was standing open, so she stepped inside. There was a large work table in the center of the room, and the walls were lined with books all bound in identical dark leather. Ginny quickly determined that the books all contained records of the Malfoys' business dating back to 1624. Ginny was impressed. She knew that the Malfoy family was an old one, but hadn't realized just how old. She vaguely wondered what kind of business wizards did in 1624, but she refrained from looking into the records. Her time for investigation was limited, and it was clear that there was nothing Dark in this room.

The next door in the hallway was closed, so Ginny cautiously pushed it open. The room behind the door was a well-stocked potions laboratory. There were lots of possible hiding places, but Ginny wasn't convinced that it would be the most productive room to search. She decided to look into the other rooms first, then decide which one was the most promising.

As Ginny approached the next door, she saw that it was open only slightly. She wondered why, but then froze as she heard voices coming from within.

"Do you agree that that would be the best approach to take in the meeting with Rushworth?" Lucius asked.

"Absolutely," Draco responded. "The same approach worked well with Yates, and I think they would react similarly."

"Excellent," Lucius said. Ginny heard the shuffling of papers and began to panic. Would she be less likely to be caught if she ducked into the potions lab or if she left Lucius's hallway entirely?

"By the way," Lucius said, "you've been doing a wonderful job of wooing Miss Weasley."

Ginny's eyes widened. At the mention of her own name, all thoughts of escape fled her mind.

"You've progressed even faster than I thought possible," Lucius continued. "She must be even more naïve than I initially thought. You practically have her eating out of your hand already."

Ginny began to tremble. What could he mean?

"I think she likes me," Draco said. "At least I hope so."

"Of course she likes you," Lucius said. "You'll be able to propose to her soon."

Ginny had to lean against the wall, she was shaking so badly. Propose? Did he mean a _marriage_ proposal?

"There's no reason to hurry, Father," Draco said hurriedly. "She's only just eighteen, and not likely to be ready to settle down so soon."

Ginny frowned. Did that mean Draco didn't _want_ to propose?

"Nonsense!" Lucius said. "Your mother was only eighteen when we were married. She's quite old enough. And you know that her family and her friends in the Ministry won't even start to trust us until you've made a commitment. If we want to use her to extend our influence, it will take time, so we need to move as quickly as possible."

If Draco responded, Ginny didn't hear. She ran blindly to her suite, tears streaming down her face. Draco didn't really care about her at all. He only cared about how much she could increase his political power.

Ginny looked around her room and shuddered. She could almost picture Draco there, could almost feel his arms around her and his kisses. She had truly believed he felt something for her. He had been so convincing, but it had all been a lie. Then again, this wasn't the first time she had fallen for a young man's charm and had persuaded herself he meant what he said. She had been a fool. She silently resolved that this time she would actually learn the lesson.

With a deep sigh, Ginny conjured a misshapen bag. She shoved the few belongings she had with her haphazardly into it. With one more glance at the suite, Ginny stepped out into the hallway, ready to leave behind Malfoy Manor and all the mistakes that had led her there.


	8. Part VIII

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

**Part VIII**

Ginny almost ran into a surprised Narcissa in the entrance hall.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping away a fresh batch of tears. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I can't stay here anymore."

"What's wrong, dear?" Narcissa asked soothingly, offering Ginny a handkerchief. "What happened that upset you so much?"

Ginny's only answer was to blow her nose noisily into the handkerchief.

"It's Draco, isn't it?" Narcissa asked. "He did something to ruin things with you."

Ginny smiled wryly. "He didn't do anything I shouldn't have expected," she said with a sigh. "I can't believe how naïve I was."

"You've always struck me as quite level-headed," Narcissa said, "except possibly where Draco is concerned."

"And there lies the problem." Ginny determinedly wiped away the last of her tears, cast a Scouring Charm on the handkerchief, and handed it back to Narcissa. "I think I'm composed enough now that I won't Splinch myself. Thank you very much for your hospitality," she said. _"You_ have been very kind."

"I see," Narcissa said, piercing Ginny with a look. "Is there nothing I can do to make you stay?"

"I'm afraid not," Ginny said.

"Very well, then," Narcissa said. "You seem quite determined, and I can't force you to stay. It was nice to have you here. I'll miss you, and I'm sure Draco will as well."

"I doubt it," Ginny said. "Will you tell Alicia I had to leave?"

"Of course," Narcissa said simply. "I hope to see you again soon."

"You too," Ginny said with as much of a smile as she could muster. "Goodbye." And with a pop, she was gone.

Molly Weasley jumped when Ginny appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow, and dropped the wooden spoon she was holding.

"Ginny, dear!" she said anxiously. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Mum!" Ginny cried. "I'm such an idiot!" Wrapped safely in Molly's arms, Ginny told Molly everything.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," Molly said when Ginny had finished her story. "I hate that you had to go through all that. But it's so much better that you found out now, rather than later, when it would be much harder to get out of your relationship."

"I know," Ginny said, wiping her eyes yet again. "Imagine if we actually did get married!" She shuddered. There was a long pause, and then she said, "You know, despite what Draco did, I still care about him. I can't seem to help it."

Molly nodded. "That's not something you can control, I'm afraid. But you'll learn to live with it eventually."

"I guess I'll have to," Ginny said with a sigh. "Can I stay here until I can get back into my flat?"

"Of course, dear," Molly answered. "This will always be your home."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said, hugging her mother one last time.

"Now, why don't you go flying?" Molly suggested. "It always seems to make you feel better."

Ginny thought of the training she and Alicia had planned on the Malfoys' pitch. Her mind inevitably strayed to Draco, and memories of the day before flooded in. For a moment, she considered hiding in her room to wallow in her misery. But she remembered her new resolve to put Draco behind her and shoved those thoughts aside. She had to start learning not to let memories of Draco interfere with her life, and flying would undoubtedly help her feel better.

With a grim smile, Ginny retreated to her room to change into her Quidditch gear.

* * *

By the time dinner was over, Ginny was much happier. She had spent the whole afternoon flying. Not only had it kept her mind off Draco, it had also exhausted her, which helped just as much. She had even managed to conjure a somewhat sincere smile for her father and George, especially when the latter announced that he had come to the Burrow specifically to cheer her up. Molly served all of Ginny's favorite dishes, and Ginny appreciated the gesture greatly. Nobody could offer comfort like her family.

Ginny and George were playing a game of wizard chess and arguing about how much the average witch would pay for exploding undergarments when there was a knock at the door. All four Weasleys turned to stare at it in surprise. Nobody ever knocked on the front door; everyone they knew Flooed or Apparated directly into the kitchen. After a moment, the knock was repeated. Molly stood up to answer it.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Molly said with surprise. Ginny froze with her hand extended over one of her chess pieces. The door blocked her view of the Malfoy on the other side, but she stared at it as intensely as if she could see right through it.

"Good evening, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said politely. "Is Ginevra here?"

"Well, yes, she is," Molly said, "but I don't know…"

Ginny took a deep breath and stood up. "It's okay, Mum," she said quietly.

Molly looked dubiously at Ginny, but opened the door further, allowing Draco into the house.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Draco said to Arthur. He nodded at George, then turned to Ginny. "Hello, Ginevra."

"Hello," Ginny said briefly, then looked away.

George rose and stood behind Ginny, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked, his voice cold.

Draco answered George, but his eyes never left Ginny. "I arrived home a few minutes ago only to find that Ginevra had left abruptly this morning. My mother couldn't or wouldn't give me an explanation."

"I think you know why she left," George said.

"I honestly have no idea," Draco said, his bewilderment evident on his face.

"Then I suggest that in the future, you make sure your private conversations really are private," George said scathingly.

"My private conversations?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Then suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh, Merlin!" He looked desperately at Ginny. "Not _that_ conversation!"

Ginny continued to stare at her feet, so George answered for her again. "If you mean the conversation in which you and your father coldheartedly discussed how you are using my sister to gain influence in the Ministry, then yes, she heard _that_ conversation."

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco repeated. "I can explain, I swear!"

"Ginny, dear," Molly interjected mildly, "perhaps you should take Mr. Malfoy outside to see the garden and the orchard where you play Quidditch."

"What's there to see?" George asked incredulously. "It's dark!"

Ginny took a deep breath. Her mother was right. She couldn't just run away from Draco. She owed him an opportunity to explain himself in private, even if it would be painful for her. Stepping away from George, she said, "That's a good idea, Mum. Would you like to step outside, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco answered, his eyes darting back and forth between Ginny, Molly, and George. "I'd like that very much."

Ginny silently led the way out of the house, through the woods, and into the paddock where she had taught herself to fly. She looked around her and let the familiarity of it all calm her. Turning to Draco, she said simply, "Explain."

"It's not what you think," Draco said very quickly.

"You mean your father _didn't_ tell you to date me and eventually marry me just to gain political influence?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

Draco looked down at his feet, "Well, I guess that part is what you think, but it isn't the whole story."

"So tell me the whole story, then," Ginny said. She watched him steadily as he paced a little, running his hands through his hair.

"My father used to be a very powerful man," Draco began. "He had Cornelius Fudge in his pocket, so he could get anything he wanted through the Ministry, and he wielded even more control in the business world. But since the war, everything has changed. It's almost as if our families' roles have reversed. Your father is one of Shacklebolt's closest advisors, your brothers are all successful, your whole family is close to Potter. Meanwhile, although we still have more money than we could ever spend, our family's power is dwindling. Nobody at the Ministry will listen to what we have to say anymore. We also have been having trouble drumming up business, and are barely making a profit. It's driving my father a little bit mad, I think. Does that make sense?"

Ginny nodded. She had never thought about what the war must have done to the Malfoys. Both Lucius and Draco had borne the Dark Mark, but they had been pardoned because Harry had testified on their behalf, fulfilling the wizarding debt he owed Narcissa for saving his life. Somehow, she had just assumed that they were as rich and powerful as ever, but now she realized that she hadn't thought clearly about it at all.

"The night of the Elliots' ball," Draco continued, "my father saw you talking to the Minister of Magic, and he realized just how many connections you and your family have now. He had also seen the two of us dancing, and the juxtaposition gave him what he thought was the most brilliant idea of his life."

"The one I heard the two of you discussing this morning," Ginny said, her voice flat.

"Yes," Draco said. "It was an idiotic idea, I knew that all along. Even if you and I were to get married, nobody you are close to would ever trust him again, and for good reason. They probably would never trust me either. He was just deluding himself to think it would work."

Ginny looked wide-eyed at Draco. "You're right that it would never have worked. My father warned me against yours as soon as I told him I was seeing you. But why did you go along with it if you knew that?"

Draco looked Ginny straight in the eye. "Because my father didn't ask me to do anything I hadn't already made my mind up to do anyway."

Despite her best efforts to keep a clear head, Ginny's breath caught in her throat. "What… What do you mean?"

"I mean that after dancing with you that night, I was completely infatuated with you," Draco said. "I was already planning to ask you out before my father approached me. I went along with his plan because it was what I was going to do anyway, just for very different reasons."

Ginny stared at Draco for what felt like ages. She knew he was willing her to believe him. She desperately wanted to.

Ginny forced herself to take a mental step backwards. "How can I believe you, Draco?" she asked. "How can I know that you aren't here on your father's orders, to patch things up and go on with his stupid plan?"

"I couldn't be here on his orders!" Draco said. "We didn't even know why you left!"

"That doesn't make any sense, and you know it," Ginny said. "You knew I was upset about something, and you could have come to fix it, whatever it was."

"But I didn't!"

"But how can I know that? How can I know that you haven't been acting all along? You were probably just pretending to care about me the whole time."

Ginny turned and strode several paces away from Draco. She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked up at the stars in an attempt to blink away her tears.

"The worst of it is that I knew better," Ginny said. "I knew what you were like in school, but I foolishly let myself believe that you had changed. I trusted you. I even let myself fall in love with you, but all you did was betray my trust!"

"Damn it, Ginevra," Draco said with frustration. "I never betrayed your trust! I never pretended anything! I don't know what I can say to convince you!" He paused, running his hands distractedly through his hair. "Merlin, help me. If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."

Ginny's heart leapt. Could he really be telling the truth? Could he really love her? She turned slowly around, looking intently at Draco. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!" Draco said, throwing his arms up in frustration. "What do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

"Will you swear a wizard's oath?" Ginny asked, barely allowing herself to breathe.

"I'll do anything," Draco said, taking a step toward Ginny. He took her hands in his and whispered, "I'll do anything at all. I love you, Ginevra."

Ginny's heart was racing, and she was about to step into Draco's arms when something that had been niggling at the back of her mind all day returned. She frowned and took a step back. "If you really love me," she asked, "why did you tell your father you don't want to marry me?"

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "I never told him that."

"Yes, you did," Ginny said, nodding for emphasis. "He told you to propose soon, and you put him off."

Draco laughed. "I didn't mean that I didn't _want_ to propose, you silly girl. I just didn't want to rush you into anything. We only met again two weeks ago, and have only been dating for two days."

"Oh," Ginny said, looking down at their hands, which were still joined between them. "I guess when you put it that way, it does sound rather silly. I guess I feel as if I know you better than that."

"You do," Draco said with a smile. "It's not always time that determines intimacy. Seven years wouldn't be long enough for some people to truly know each other, and seven days are more than enough for others."

Ginny nodded. "I never thought about it that way, but I guess it's true. There was this one girl in my year at Hogwarts, Harriet Smith. We lived in the same dorm for years, but I don't think I ever said more to her than, 'Please pass the potatoes.'"

"Exactly," Draco said. "Some people click right away, and others don't. Once we were willing to give each other a chance, you and I clicked. But just because I am sure about you, doesn't mean that you are sure about me, and I think today proves that. I think it would be best if we wait a while before we start talking about marriage."

"You're right," Ginny said with a sigh. "But will you promise that we will talk about it eventually?"

"Oh, yes," Draco said breathily, "I promise." He dropped Ginny's hands and raised his to cup her jaw, brushing his thumbs gently across her cheeks. He smiled a little and raised his eyebrows sardonically. "If you want me to, I'll even swear a wizard's oath."

Ginny's answering smile was lost in Draco's kisses. When they returned to the house, quite a while later, Ginny had absolutely no doubts.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **"If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more" was originally spoken by George Knightley in chapter 49 of Jane Austen's _Emma_. "It's not always time that determines intimacy. Seven years wouldn't be long enough for some people to truly know each other, and seven days are more than enough for others" is paraphrased from part of a speech of Marianne Dashwood's in chapter 12 of Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility_.


	9. Part IX: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things _Harry Potter_.

**

* * *

**

In Which These Two Smiles Meet

**Part IX: Epilogue **

The Malfoys' ball was the last of the season, and by far the grandest. Ginny had been a little overwhelmed by the preparations—the frenzy of cleaning and decorating, not to mention the sheer abundance of rich and elegant foods—but now, as she stood in the entrance hall with the Malfoys, ready to greet the guests, she was calm.

Judging by the stunned expression on Draco's face when he first saw her, Ginny looked more beautiful than she ever had in her life. Narcissa had insisted that she commission Louisa Musgrove to create dress robes specifically for her. Ginny had protested at first, but Narcissa had responded, "Don't worry about the cost, child. We have more than enough money to pay for it. And you only announce your engagement once." It was impossible to argue with that. The robes were made of sleek navy blue satin that fit Ginny's body closely, showing off her figure perfectly and highlighting her hair and skin. Narcissa had even let Ginny borrow Druella Black's diamond necklace, which went perfectly with the dress and set off her engagement ring.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were among the first to arrive. They both hugged Ginny. Arthur shook Draco's hand, and Molly blushingly let him kiss hers. They greeted Lucius and Narcissa cordially, but without enthusiasm.

"We hope that you will join us at our table for supper," Narcissa invited.

"Thank you," Molly said. "That's very kind of you."

"Not at all," Narcissa answered with a smile. "We are to be family, after all."

Ginny noticed a pinched look on Arthur's face at that comment, but he managed to stifle it before the Malfoys noticed. For Ginny's sake, he had resigned himself to tolerating Lucius, but she knew how much effort it cost him.

The Elliots arrived shortly after Arthur and Molly. "Congratulations, congratulations!" Mr. Elliot boomed in Ginny and Draco's direction. "I just knew you two were perfect for each other!" He turned towards his wife and said, "I introduced them, you know. At our ball."

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Elliot said with an amused smile. "You told me so thrice this morning, when we saw the notice in the _Prophet_."

Ginny smiled as well. Mr. Elliot was very kind, and even if his memory of events wasn't entirely accurate, she wasn't about to say anything to refute him.

"And you, young lady," Mr. Elliot said, turning to Ginny. "I hear you'll be taking Sophia Croft's place on the team when she retires next season."

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"Splendid!" Mr. Elliot said, beaming. "That will put the Harpies in the running for the championship for sure!"

"I certainly hope we'll be in the running," Ginny said, "but it won't be due to me alone."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Elliot scoffed. "You're just what they need."

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived, they got their greetings and congratulations over with as quickly as they possibly could. Ginny couldn't blame them for not wanting to spend time with Lucius Malfoy. She didn't prolong the conversation; there would be time enough for her to talk to them later, in a more comfortable setting.

George, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by Lucius's presence in the least. He chatted with the whole family for several minutes. Before he left, however, he stopped to whisper in Draco's ear, but he was loud enough that Ginny could hear what he was saying.

"I just wanted to warn you, Malfoy," George said, "that I gave Ginny a little engagement gift that she can use on you whenever you're being a prat, so you might want to be on your guard."

Draco looked back and forth between Ginny and George in alarm. "What is it?" he asked nervously.

George gave his most devilish smile, but Ginny said, "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. He's just trying to scare you."

"It worked!" Draco said.

"Good!" George said. "Maybe you're smarter than I thought you were."

"I am going to marry your sister, after all," Draco retorted. "Certainly that makes me the most intelligent man in the wizarding world!"

George laughed. "I guess it does!" he said, then made his way in the direction of the ballroom.

Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted Ginny with a warm smile. "Congratulations," he said.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, smiling.

"You look happy," Kingsley said.

"I am," Ginny said, smiling up at Draco, who stepped even closer.

"Then so am I," Kingsley said, reaching out to shake Draco's hand. "Be sure you keep making her happy, Mr. Malfoy."

"I will, sir," Draco answered.

Kingsley was about to move away when Lucius stopped him. "It's so good of you to come tonight, Minister."

"Ginny is like my own niece," Kingsley said shortly. "I wouldn't miss her engagement celebration."

"Yes, of course," Lucius said with an oily smile. "Perhaps you would like to join us at our family table for supper, then? There are many things I would like to discuss with you."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for the offer," he said formally, "but I have already promised James Benwick that I would join him."

Lucius stiffened at the name of one of the Malfoys' business rivals, but answered smoothly, "I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps we could find some time to talk before the supper."

"Perhaps," Kingsley said noncommittally. He turned back to Ginny and Draco and said, "Good luck to you both."

Shortly after Kingsley had disappeared into the drawing room, Narcissa decided that it was late enough that the family could safely leave their posts by the door. Draco led Ginny towards the ballroom, but before they could begin dancing, Pansy waved them over to where she and Blaise were watching the dancers.

"I just heard something that I'm sure both of you would be interested in," Pansy said eagerly when Ginny and Draco arrived. Blaise snickered, but didn't look at them.

"Oh, really?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Pansy said with a smile. "It has to do with your good friend Isabella Thierry."

"Ah, then we certainly are interested," Draco said. He looked at Ginny, who was frowning slightly, and added, "Well, at least I am. So what is it?"

"You know how she's been after Roger Davies for ages?" Pansy asked.

Ginny and Draco both nodded.

"Well, apparently she finally got his attention with that skimpy gown she wore to the Dalrymples' ball last week."

"The one that wasn't much more than a house-elf's tea towel?" Draco asked.

"The very one," Pansy answered. "Anyway, Davies took her out for dinner twice this week."

"I guess he has less sense than I thought he did," Draco said as Ginny looked around the ballroom, trying to spot the couple.

"Or maybe he did," Pansy said with satisfaction. "My source said that he threw her over once she slept with him."

"Oh, how awful!" Ginny said with feeling.

Draco, Pansy, and even Blaise turned to look disbelievingly at Ginny.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"She deserved it, with the way she carries on," Pansy said disgustedly.

"Does anyone really deserve that?" Ginny asked.

Draco squeezed her hand. "Only you would think that of someone you heartily dislike," he said.

"I don't dislike her _that_ much. It's more that I'm disappointed in her. We were friends once, you know."

"Some friend," Blaise said, turning his attention back to the dance floor.

Ginny shrugged. "She must have had a horrible week, what with that and her disappointment with the team."

"What disappointment?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"The team signed Lucille Acier as starting Seeker for the next season, leaving Isabella on the reserve squad, even though she is older and much more experienced."

"Who is Lucille Acier?" Pansy asked, her brow furrowed. "I think I've heard of her, but I can't remember the context."

"You're slipping, Pansy," Draco said, grinning. "She's that hot young Seeker from Belgium. There was a huge controversy because the Belgian team wanted her to play in the World Cup last year, but the International Association of Quidditch ended up deciding that she was too young. She's to leave Beauxbatons in the spring, and everyone has been dying to see which team she would sign with. It's quite a coup for the Harpies."

"Interesting," Pansy mused. "I guess Thierry couldn't have been too surprised to be passed over in that case, though."

"Not surprised," Ginny said, "but disappointed nevertheless. None of us really expected we would get Lucille Acier, so she had every reason to expect she'd get the spot when Mary Crawford was injured."

Just then, George appeared. "Has Isabella Thierry been talking to your father, Malfoy?" he asked conversationally.

Draco shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I just heard her talking to Alicia and Reggie about Ginny," George said. "She said some nasty things I would rather not repeat, at least not in present company." He turned to Ginny and bowed slightly, then back to Draco. "But then she went on to say that she was sure the only reason you would ever marry my sister was for her contacts in the Ministry. Considering the little _misunderstanding_ you two had, I wondered if he was spreading rumors."

"Misunderstanding?" Pansy asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Draco said firmly. "What _does_ matter is if someone is spreading rumors. Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing like that," Pansy said. "Nobody would believe it, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"All anyone has to do is watch Draco with you for three seconds to know he's head-over-heels," Pansy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Ginny said, blushing.

"I hate to say it, but she's right, Gin," George said with a grin. Turning back to Draco, he said, "Alicia did a right job of putting Thierry in her place, but I'm worried about what would happen if she found a more receptive audience."

"You're right," Draco said with a sigh. "I thought she had learned her lesson at the Bingleys' ball, but I guess not."

"Ooh!" Pansy said with excitement. "Can we use hexes this time?"

Before Draco could answer, Ginny said, "Oh, please don't!"

"Why not?" Draco asked incredulously. "Did you hear what George said?"

"Yes, of course I did," Ginny said. "But I'm sure she's just jealous. Anyone would be." She paused to smile at Draco. "And she's had an awful week. Please, can we just let it go this time? I'd feel awful, and that would ruin the evening for me."

Draco sighed heavily. "Fine," he said. "But only because I want tonight to be perfect."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered.

Draco turned to Pansy and said, "No hexes, no ostracism, nothing. But definitely let people know why."

"Oh, all right," Pansy said disappointedly.

"Can Parkinson and I do something to torment her later?" George asked.

"If you must," Ginny said, resigned.

As George and Pansy discussed retribution, Draco took Ginny's hand. "Speaking of making this evening perfect, would you honor me with a dance?"

"Of course," Ginny said, her face lighting up. "I'd like nothing more."

As they swept across the dance floor, Ginny's hurt and anxiety over Isabella faded. Nothing in the world could touch her when she was in Draco's arms.

She looked up at him to find him watching her intently.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"About how beautiful you look when you're happy," Draco said with a soft smile.

Ginny blushed. "You make me happy," she said simply. "More than anything."

"That's good," Draco said, "because you just agreed to put up with me for a very long time."

"I did, didn't I?" Ginny asked. "It's a good thing I love you, then."

"I love you too," Draco said. "And I'll do everything in my power to keep that smile on your face."

"I know," Ginny said, and stretched up to kiss him, even though they were still in the middle of the dance floor.

Ginny didn't notice the eyes all around the room watching them—watching with happiness, envy, nostalgia, amusement, calculation, or contentment. She saw only Draco, and that was enough.

THE END


End file.
